Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 14
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: With everything from the incident caused by Lunar over life goes on. But soon after an attack the heroes learn that The Dark Legion was being reformed with new members! Now it is up to Rage, Rainbow Dash and the gang to protect Equestria once again! What will happen next? find out in this action packed installment of the HCC series! OCs wanted details in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 14**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog a crimson hedgehog in charge of Guarding the Chaos Emeralds has been through many adventures in his never ending battle against darkness. His most recent endeavors brought him to a world known as Equestria a land inhabited by ponies, unicorns and pegasi. Rage a stranger to this new world learned the secret of his father Maxim Chaotic and his origins as an equine. Rage known to Equestria as Burning Rage soon saved the world from darkness which grabbed the attention of the princesses of the land. Eventually after other times he saves Equestria he is dubbed as a Prince in order to provide guidenceto the Princesses on how to protect the world from darkness that and he had turned into an Alicorn upon his arrival in the land the only form his Chaos energy could adapt to without it overcharging._

_ Many years have past since then all full of adventure for Rage and his Ponyville friends. Rage is in a relationship with the fastest flier in the land Rainbow Dash. With everything settling down they finally plan to do the same but once again trouble is not far off over the horizon.._

Rage sat on the edge of Angel Island looking over the town of Ponyville. Soon Tikal joins him, "Hay Rage how's it looking?" she asks

"Well ever since we got the repairs from The underworld incident finished everything has been pretty good. The Dark Spawn count has dropped and we haven't heard from any of the Dark Legion members in a while."

"That's good to hear, you are about due for a vacation Rage." Tikal smiles at him, "You work so hard to protect both here and Mobius after all."

"Yeah I know after all someone has to do it... weather it's myself or another." Rage responds closing his eyes taking a deep breath before opening them to see Gilda land on the island with Rainbow Dash.

"Rage!" Rainbow yells over and he turns around.

"Rainbow!" he smiles "I see you brought Gilda." he says

"How ya doing Rage?" she asks

"Well I can't complain it's been pretty good for me how about you Gilda?" Rage responds

"I've been doing fine, pranking a few here and there but other than that great." she replies

"Say Rainbow did you ever mention it to Gilda?" Rage asks

"Well actually this is the first time we have seen each other since the mishap a few years back." Rainbow rubs her head

"Tell me what?" Gilda asks "you know I don't like secrets!"

"Rage and I are coltfriend and marefriend!" Rainbow smiles hugging Rage

"Hmph." Gilda grunts "Why am I not surprised you two are a perfect fit!"

"hay!" Rage says punching her playfully

"Oh the truth is harsh is it?" Gilda replies with a smile "Anyway Rage you are good flier?"

"Are you challenging me?" Rage asks with a smirk

"Maybe I am." Gilda smiles back

"Name it." Rage says

"To Cloudsdale and back." Gilda responds

"You're going to be sorry you asked." Rage chuckles crouching down for a take off. "You got this Rainbow Dash?" he asks

"Yeah." she replies as Gilda gets down for take off as well

"Hope your ready Rage cause I'll have you know my feathers apparently taste good." Gilda taunts

"I hope you don't burn any from my back flare." Rage smirks as Rainbow Dash looks at the two

"Ready... Set... GO!" she calls and the two dart off with Rage in a good lead.

"Catch me if you can!" he yells before soon flying around the city of clouds with Gilda still a bout ¾ ways to the city and he calls "See you at the finish!" picking up speed to form a Rainbolt and within seconds he lands next to Rainbow Dash.

"Wow Rage that was great!" she says about a minute later Gilda flies and lands

"Good race, Rage." she says shaking his hoof "You are too fast for me."

"You did well Gilda." Rage comments "Besides I had fun!"

"Alright I will see you two around then." Gilda says taking off,

[MOBIUS-ROBOTNIK LABS]

Dr. Eon Robotnik the son of Dr. Eggman or as Rage, Hikari and their friends called him "Robuttkid" was looking at a form of stasis chamber with a red robot within. "Finally... thanks to the Chaos Drives from the old GUN bots I have perfected it!" he says

"What is it exactly?" Orbot asks

"This... is the answer to our pest problem..." he smiles pushing a button and two red eyes flash on as the chamber opens and the robot steps out.

"I...am...Metal...Rage..." it says "Mission: find and execute target Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog; possible alias: Prince Burning Rage correct?"

"That is correct Metal Rage now GO!" Eon says pointing his finger and the robot takes off

"So what makes Metal Rage so special?" Cubot asks

"Metal Rage has the power to copy the powers of Chaos from Rage then use them himself making him the ultimate machine!" Eon says

[EQUESTRIA-CRYSTAL EMPIRE]

Rage, Twilight, Cadence and Shining Armor were sitting on some sofas with other ponies caring for them.

"It was awful nice of you two tome come visit on such short notice." Cadence says

"It's no problem." Twilight says "after all we are used to it now."

"you got that right." Rage chuckles "So what do you need?"

"Well with the next Equestria Games coming up we needed your input on the Crystal Heart's podium." Cadence says

"Well I for one am a simple guy so whatever you guys like I will be fine with." Rage says

"I agree with Rage after all it is yours anyways Cadence." Twilight says as Rage stands up and stretches

"Well I need to be off," he grunts "I think from the sound of it Babs is in need of some help."

"You can hear him from all the way over here?" Cadence asks

"Of course, how else was I able to save so many ponies from Molestia back a few months ago." Rage replies "Now if you will excuse me." he bows taking off

[MANEHATTEN]

Babs Seed the younger cousin of Applejack and almost the same age as Applebloom was standing at the door to his small apartment home when the bell rings and his mother opens it to see Rage.

"Oh why Prince Burning Rage to what do we owe the pleasure?" she asks

"Well I heard Babs needed help getting to school." Rage says

"Was he bothering you about it?" she asks

"No not at all actually I promised him I would do it sometime." Rage replies

"alright..." she responds as Babs walks out

"Thanks Rage." he says first thing after his mother shuts the door

"No problem." Rage smiles "After all I need to get out and see more of Equestria to be honest I only really know Ponyville, Canterlot part of The Crystal Empire and Apploosa I haven't even been to Manehatten before."

"Well I will show you the way!" Babs says as they exit the complex.

"Well lead the way then." Rage nods following the filly a few blocks to a school building and walking in with him. "Alright I will be right here." he says

"Thanks Rage." Babs says walking farther in passing a group of colts hoping they would leave him alone alas they did not.

"Well well Baby Seed you got our lunch money?" they ask him nudging him rather hard with a hoof

"Hay you better..b-back off..." Babs says shaking

"Or what?" the colt challenges

"You'll be sorry!" Babs says loudly and Rage hears it at the entrance and begins to run through the halls

"Okay we can do it the hard way..." the colt growls grabbing Babs

"Put him down." Rage says looking at the colt

"Who said that?" he asks looking at Rage "Prince Burning Rage... whatever are you doing here?" he asks

"I dunno you tell me." Rage says walking up to him as he drops Babs

"Visiting?" the colt whimpers

"I will say it once... and only once leave Babs alone otherwise next time it won't be pretty." Rage warns as the Colt nods in acknowledgment and runs off

"Thank you Rage." Babs sighs

"No problem-" Rage then stops as the building rumbles "The hell?" he asks himself running outside to see what the commotion was about

"Help!" a mare yells as Rage sees a red hedgehog like robot so he switches to his hedgehog form and yells at the robot

"Hay bolt head!" Rage yells and the robot looks at him "I think your brain has been fried, wrong world."

"Target Confirmed: Rage Chaotic" it says walking over and it's hand turns into a machine gun "Eliminate"

"Oh please..." Rage sighs as it opens fire "Time Stop!" he yells as the area around him and the mech stops Rage then runs up to it and puts a hand on it "Chaos Control!" he yells waring the two to a field and time returns to normal "You have no chance Chaos Spear!" Rage yells leaping and throwing a chaos spear at the mech slicing the gun off.

"Chaos Spear!" it yells throwing a spear of Chaos Energy at Rage who dodges it

"Whoa!" Rage pants "It-it can use Chaos!" he says surprised

"Correct, I am Metal Rage designed by Dr. Eon Robotnik primary objective is to kill you, Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." it says pointing a metal finger at him.

"Fat chance." Rage smirks as he summons his sword, "After all you can't keep up!" Rage chuckles as he dashes around at light speed making the robot look around

"Where are you?" it asks

"Right here!" Rage chuckles slicing it in half from the air and landing as it explodes "Hmph just another thing of scrap metal." Rage chuckles before morphing to his Alicorn form and flying home.

"Hay Rage how was your day?" Rainbow Dash asks greeting him

"Interesting." Rage replies sitting on the couch of clouds "I was attacked by a Metal me made by Robuttkid."

"That is interesting." Rainbow says "You totally kicked it's tin can right?"

"You bet!" Rage smiles

Meanwhile back in the field the pile of Metal left over slowly melds back to form Metal Rage again with a mechanical laugh it disappears back to Mobius...

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Free Will

**Chapter II: Free Will**

**Now accepting OC's if you want one in please fill the form out at the end of the chapter and submit him/her. Second this will continue into a battle against the Dark Legion and Oc's are needed to fill those positions I want the total count of "Dark Legionnaires" to be around 10**

On Mobius Metal Rage stood at a hill top looking out on the skies. "Why was I directed to fight that hedgehog?" it asks itself "He seemed to only be protecting those others." Metal Rage looks at the small rabbit bounce up and rub against his leg. Carefully he bends down and picks it up stroking it.

"Metal!" Eon's voice comes from nearby as the bunny leaps out in fear and Metal looks at Eon. "I have been looking all over for you! Did you kill him?"

"Negative, but master why do you want him dead?" Metal asks

"Because that red pest has stopped my plans too many times!" Eon responds "He's the one who caused my father to have a change of heart!"

"But data suggests he is only protecting others..." Metal Rage replies

"Well screw your data I made you so you do as _I_ say!" Eon yells flying off

"But if that is for evil then... no." Metal says warping to Equestria

For Rage things were going well. He was sitting with Twilight and her pals in the Palace resting after his battle with Metal Rage thinking. "Still...I feel like something is different about Metal Rage." he says "I don't know what it was but based off of his fighting he was questioning why he was sent to do it."

"You mean like Metal Rage has free will?" Twilight asks

"Yeah..." Rage replies putting a hoof to his chin "But why would Robuttkid make a robot with free will it will likely turn on... that's it!" Rage gasps "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Rarity asks

"If we can convince Metal Rage that Eon is evil he might join up with us and besides it would be the right thing to do if he does have free will." Rage says

"I don't know..." Rainbow Dash says "It sounds risky..."

"I agree with Rainbow Dash, we might be better off killing him." Twilight says

"I am going to try and see what happens but if all else fails then we will kill him." Rage responds

"Sounds fair." Applejack says

"I think it will be nice." Fluttershy smiles

"Then it's settled." Twilight announces "We will try to get Metal Rage to understand what he is doing is wrong and free him."

Back on Mobius Metal Rage had fled from Robuttkid and was flying over Westopilis "What do I do?" he asks himself "If Master finds me he will dismantle me for sure... Maybe Omega can help Me." he decides "But then again he is probably off with Shadow on some GUN thing... well I guess only one option remains... Rage." Metal Rage then uses Chaos Control to return to Equestria.

Back in Equestria Rage was walking with Rainbow Dash when he feels the presence of a Chaos Control and stops, "Is something wrong Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks him

"I just sensed a Chaos Control not too far from here..." Rage says

"Metal Rage you think?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I think so, let's check it out!" he says taking off to the skies above,

"Right behind you!" Rainbow Dash yells following him as they fly over to the field under Angel Island where they hear Metal Rage's voice

"Rage Chaotic show yourself!" it yelled as the two land behind him

"Yeah, yeah we are right here what do you need?" Rage scoffs

"Tell me why did you fight me last time, was it to protect the ponies of the city and not because I am a robot made by a Robotnik?" he asks

"Of course," Rage replies "I never just attack a stranger unless others are in danger. But when we fought you were holding back, the way you fought... do you have a free will AI?"

"Affirmative, Robuttkid as you call him created me with open mind cores to allow me to copy and use your Chaos Powers." Metal Rage replied

"I figured he'd have to since that would be the only way to do so without overloading you." Rage sighs "Yeah he programmed you to kill me as your primary objective only because I will stop his plans now and again."

"Are his plan defined as evil?" Metal Rage asks

"Of course they are! He nearly killed Celestia once!" Rainbow Dash says

"Processing..." Metal Rage replied

"What?" Rainbow asks looking at the robot in confusion

"I think he is reprogramming himself..." Rage says looking at him

"Data Anylized... Master User deleted, new directive none." Metal says before his eyes flash off and on again. "Rage I am sorry for what I have done please slay me here." he says kneeling and pointing to his head

"It's alright Metal." Rage says "You are free"

"Negative, as long as Robotnik is entitled to my Master Control Program I will never be free." Metal Rage says

"Is that all?" Rage asks with a scoff "I can fix that no sweat."

"You know Robotniks program systems?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Of course I do, I hack his stuff with Tails all the time." Rage chuckles walking up to Metal Rage. "One thing he does as his fail-safe is put a console on all bots in case he needs to erase one of the viruses the Freedom Fighters will put on them." he says hitting a panel on Metal Rage's back and a small keyboard and screen pop out

"How will you access it Rage?" Metal Rage asks "It is secured with a password

"The Password is... E-G-G-M-A-N_L-A-N-D." Rage says typing it in and multiple windows pop up on screen "Humph." Rage chuckles "Now let's see where he hid that information." Rage fiddles for a minute or two before he smiles "Found it" he says before typing something's hitting enter and closing the panel."

"What did you do?" Metal Rage asks

"I changed the MCP to your mind core unit, in other words you are your own master now, no one controls you." Rage says "I also added a name for you so you have a unique name."

"What have you chosen?" the robot asks

"I chose Rez. It is used for a short way so saying Resolution sometimes but it means nothing else besides with that R implanted I am kind of stuck." Rage replied

"Rez..." he echoes before a silence "Thank you Rage Chaotic, from now on my Primary directive is to help others." Rez says

"Good to hear!" Rage says with a thumbs up

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash says "You are now officially 20% cooler Rez." she smiles

"Thank you Rainbow Dash." he says

"How do you know my name?" Rainbow asks

"I don't know how do, I?" Rez replies

"I added my friends' data in as well." Rage smiles with a chuckle

"Please tell me next time you do something like that Rage." Rez says with a glare in his eyes

"Alright fine." Rage chuckles "C'mon let's tell the others the good news."

**To be continued**

**OC form (all fields required unless noted)**

**OC typer: Sonic or MLP?**

**Name:**

**Age: (How old are they?) *No OC's under the age of 16**

**Species: (I.E, Hedgehog, , Unicorn, Pegasus) *Alicorns not accepted unless a REALLY good excuse for it is given  
**

**Personality:**

**Physical description: (What they look like)  
**

**Powers: (What are their abilities) *If you wish to use elemental Chaos read up on it from my wikia article on Rage link is in profile  
**

**Weapon(s): (If he or she has a weapon) *If they have a special weapon please note its special powers/effects**

**Pros: benefits your OC and/or their team will have for having them**

**Flaws: What is your OC weak with or what might cause them or their team issues**

**Bio/history: (About your OC from birth to when they enter the story)**

**Previous encounters: *If your OC was in another story of mine make note of it here**

**Affiliation: *Choices are, Hero (good) or Dark Legion (Evil) more Evil OC's are needed then good.**

**Other: (anything else I need to know before I add him/her)**

**Remember all of the fields are needed and mind the * since those are important notes!**


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness is back!

**Chapter III: Darkness is back!**

The next day Rage was sitting with Twilight in The Palace of Friendship with Rez next to them. "So Rage do you plan to attend the party this afternoon?" Twilight asks

"I am afraid I cannot..." Rage sighs "Chaotix and the other guardians need me for something and it is important from the sounds of it. I will be departing for The Chaos Realm at 2."

"oh... that sucks." Twilight sighs

"Anything I can do for you while you are gone Rage?" Rez asks

"Can you make sure everything stays in order?" Rage asks and Rez nods as Dinky walks in

"Prince Rage!" she calls

"What's up?" he asks the filly

"Ditzy Doo needs you!" she says

"Ditzy Doo?" Rage asks

"Derpy." Twilight says to Rage

"Oh right she's the mail mare who woke me up after the one cat-" Rage was then cut officially

"Dog." Twilight corrects

"Whatever." Rage rolls his eyes "Dog thing knocked me out when I was trying to help save Spike. What does she need?"

"She didn't tell me she just said she had somepony you needed to meet." the filly responds

"Alright show me the way." Rage says following the Filly to Derpy's home which had planks on the roof like it was recently broken. Rage walks up and kocks,

Derpy opens the door "Oh Prince Rage you're here!" she says "Come in!" she stands aside for him as he enters.

"Alex?!" he says looking at the yellow hedgehog "I haven't seen you since the Dark Well Incident how did you get back?"

"You know how portals can be." he replies

"right..." Rage sighs before a rumbling was heard outside causing the four inside to look in shock at the feeling "What in Chaos was that?" Rage asks turning to the door.

"Don't know..." Alex says "Do you want to check it out?"

"Of course I do." Rage says running out to see a panda kicking a building and grabbing a ashy gray unicorn with magenta eyes and a navy blue mane with some red mixed in a small blue scarf could barly be seen and the rest covered by the panda's hand "HAY!" he yells "What in the name of Celestia are you doing?" he asks the large panda

"And who are you supposed to be?" he asks

"The names Burning Rage but I prefer Rage and you had better stop now if you know whats good for ya!" Rage yells

"What are you going to do about it small fry?" he asks Rage

"Oh a small fry am I?" Rage asks before he morphs to his hedgehog form making him taller at 7' 3" Rage guessed he was around 6' 9". "and are you skipping the part where you tell me your name?"

"Can it you! I am Noah Marcus Thompson the best wrestler in the universe! And you will adress me as such Rage!" the panda yells

"Well excuuuuse me princess." Rage insults (A/N Yeah I bet you all know where he got that from lol)

"THATS IT!" Noah yells throwing the Unicorn and running for Rage in anger making the ground shake as he does so.

"Whoa!" Rage says as he speed steps out of the way at the last second making the large panda fall down "ooo so close." he chuckles "look pal I am in a good mood so why don't you go back to Mobius before someone and by that I mean you gets hurt."

"I am afraid that will not happen Rage The Hedgehog... I have orders and I do not plan to abandon them!" Noah replies

"From who?" Rage asks

"The Inner Circle of The Dark Legion!" Noah says like it meant something "so why don't you go back to dilly dallying while I finish this here alright?"

"The Dark Legion?!" Rage yells "Well that just gives me all the more reason to beat you to a pulp!" he chuckles leaping "Take this Icy Chaos Spear!" he yells throwing a spear of Icy Chaos at Noah

"Grrr you are going to pay!" he yells throwing dark energy at Rage who summons his sword and deflects them making a puff of darkness which Noah then leaps through catching Rage off guard and punching him hard.

"Oh now it's on." Rage says his eyes glowing red and he bursts into flames before running at Noah and striking him with a fire slice from his Blade of Chaos then striking the large panda with Lightning and then leaping back. "Now for the big finale, Aero Chaos Vortex!" Rage yells as a large tornado picks the panda up and throws him around until he is struck by a Gravity Chaos Orb sending him to the ground struggling to stand up.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he growls at Rage "Why can't I get up?"

"Gravity Chaos big boy." Rage says "It forces the target to the ground by increasing their Gravitational force you will be stuck like that for a few hours."

"I cannot trust you with the simplest of tasks!" a voice comes from nowhere and a hooded hedgehog appears in the Dark Legion coat they used. The hedgehog puts his hood down to reveal it was... Darkness! "you fool." he sighs using the darkness to send the large panda someplace else.

"Darkness!" Rage yells at him

"As for you Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog I have no time for you or any of your pals farewell!" hesays disappearing

"Wuss!" Rage yells before looking at the unicorn. The rest of her could be seen her tail was like her mane and five orbs of red, cyan, yellow, green and purple made up her cutie mark with a gold ring in the center the orbs surrounding it. It was clear now she was rather small as well as the fact that she was out cold and Rage walks up switching to his Alicorn form to access his Equestrian healing spell.

The mare opens her eyes and looks at Rage "Are you the one who saved me?" she asks weakly

"Yeah." Rage replies "Are you oaky?" he asks helping her up

"I think so..." she groans as she stands up and looks at Rage with a timid glimmer in her eye "Thanks..."

"No problem now who are you exactly? And why was that panda attacking you?" Rage asks

"Well... I am Pendragon Quill but my friends call me Pen or Penny... and I don't know what that panda's deal was... calling me a small fry like that." she says "And who might you be?"

"Well Pendragon my name is Burning Rage but everyone calls me Rage." the red Alicorn smiles softly "Just keep away from that Panda if you see him again... that guy is bad news and to add to it a drunk."

"How could you tell that?" Alex asks

"Well I could smell beer in his breath." Rage says "and a lot of other things..." he shudders thinking about it

"Now what are we going to do about Darkness and The Dark Legion?" Alex asks

"I do not know yet. But what I do know is we need to tell the others back at The Palace of Friendship!" Rage responds clenching a fist

"Right." Alex agrees

"Pendragon do you want to come with us?" Rage asks

"I...guess..." she says slowly "And please just call me Pen, Rage okay?" she asks and Rage nods "Thank you" she smiles as they walk down the path over some of the rubble from the destruction Noah had caused

**to be cotinued**

**Alex The Hedgehog belongs to Dragon Roberts**

**Pendragon Quill belongs to decode9**

**Noah Thompson belongs to Christian Ape99**

**Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog/Prince Burning Rage, Rez, Lunar Relic, Darkness, the story and its contained storyline and dialog all belong to me (sonicfan0987)**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro Inc.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega Co. LTD**


	4. Chapter 4: A Darkness' Lament

Chapter IV: A Shadow's Lament

(Flashback)

"RAGE!" Icezer yells as the red hedgehog falls to the ground

"Guys...I'm sorry." he pants

"Rage don't you die on us!" Twilight begs

"Sorry guys...I can't do anything... it's too late..." Rage smiles softly "At least I can die knowing...I protected you...my friends."

"Rage don't talk like that everything will be okay!" Fluttershy says

"I wish you were right..." Rage coughs glowing brightly "Good bye..." he says disappearing in a flash of light

"Rage!" Icezer cries

"He...just vanished into specks of light..." Rainbow Dash says quivering

"Rage was a being of pure light his powers granted by The Chaos Guardians are more then likely why." Christain says as he looks at Darkness "But just because he is gone does not mean you have won!"

"Oh please Christain what else is anyone going to do?" Darkness chuckles

(Rainbow Dash and Rage's home)

"Ah!" Rage gasps shooting up startling Rainbow Dash

"Rage what's wrong?" she asks rubbing her eyes

"just a bad dream again..." Rage sighs looking out into Luna's night

"the one about us losing you again?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Yeah... it's been haunting my sleep and I don't know why..." Rage replies

(?)

A dark red hedgehog was laying on a bed with Darkness looking at him along side him was Mephilies. "So Darkness are you sure that your theory is correct?" he asks

"We will not know until he wakes up." Darkness says as the hedgehog stirs in the bed and sits up finally coming to.

"What...where am I?" he asks looking around then at the two observing him "Did you two find me?"

"Yeah, we found you outside of a town... are you okay?" Darkness asks and the hedgehog nods "Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Xager..." the hedgehog says moving the covers off of him to see that he was wearing a Dark Legion coat. "Where are my clothes?" he asks

"They were... destroyed when we found you... so we gave you this." Mephilies responds

"Now just what were you doing?" Darkness asks

"I..don't remember..." Xager replies

"What do we do Mephilies?" Darkness asks

"Wait Mephilies?" Xager asks

"Yeah, that's me and you owe us for saving you." Mephilies replies

"No I don't!" Xager says "I may not remember much but I do know that you are not good news!" he yells running out of the Dark Legion's fortress by leaping o ut of the window

"Dark Spawns!" Darkness yells "Stop him!" he points a finger and Dark Spawns leap out and follow him.

Xager reaches the edge of the town the Dark Legion's castle floated above before being stopped by a cluster of Dark Spawns. Suddenly a sword appears in his hand... a Blade of Chaos none the less "A..Blade of Chaos?" he asks looking at it before slicing a Dark Spawn that leaps for him and then runs out of the gap and escapes to a cliff where he stood. "Who...was I before this?" he asks himself "I can't remember anything but my own name... Xager the Hedgehog... Warrior of Dusk..." he looks to the skies "the only other name I remember is Rage..."

(Equestria)

Rage sat on his chair in The Palace of Friendship as the others arrive. Pen was the last to do so and Rage welcomed her warmly before looking at the others. "Thank you all for coming." he says

"So What is this super important thing you called up here for Rage?" Discord asks

"It's about our old foe The Dark Legion." Rage says

"What about them? You stopped them after defeating James and halting their plans to forge The Radiant Dawn." Christain says

"yes but Darkness the Hedgehog is reforming it... with new members." Rage responds

"Who the hay is Darkness?" Applejack asks looking at the others who all shrug then they look at Rage.

"Darkness is no ordinary being... he is my polar opposite... what would be my darkness... he is just as if not a little more powerful then I myself am and he stops at nothing to consume things in darkness." Rage says

"That's right..." Aster says "Rage is a Chaos Guardian and because of that they have not darkness within them but it only makes sense that it forms it's own being in order to maintain balance."

"And he is no joke either." Christain says "He makes Nix look like child's play"

"So what do we do?" Pen asks

"We stop the Dark Legion." Rage says "But this time we will need help... if Darkness knows one thing it's strength in numbers and he will try to get all he can to follow him. He already has to have Mephilies and that Noah guy with him and who knows what else!"

"So what do you suggest Rage?" Twilight asks

"Icezer you still have the old Freedom Fighters broadcaster?" Rage asks his icy blue brother

"I do but why?" he asks

"Well with Robuttkid and Mobius the Freedom Fighters have been reformed and their old channels reopened and I figured we could use them to send a message asking for some hands." Rage explains

"Are you sure you want to invite strangers into this?" Icezer asks

"It may be our only hope." Rage says "besides the more the merrier." he chuckles with a thumbs up

"Alright Rage but don't say I didn't warn you." Icezer sighs

(With Xager)

Xager stood looking across a grassy plane "Still... nothing not a single answer as to who I am..."

"something troubling you Xager?" a dark gray rabbit asks him

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" he asks looking at the female rabbit

"My name is Christina the Rabbit I know who you are and I know how you can remember everything." she says

"really I am listening." Xager says as the rabbit throws him a photo of Rage

"Who is this?" he asks

"his name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog he holds the rest of you memories within him... kill him and they will be restored." Christina says

"But how does that work?" Xager questions

"you are Rage's lost soul... you see he died once and after he somehow was saved before fading to darkness you were then created as a result so really you never should have been. But here you are and in order to remember everything you must kill him." Christina responds

"Very well..." he says using the darkness to fade

Back in Equestria Rage was walking with Rainbow Dash and Christain along a field of grass when suddenly everything stops except for Rage. "What?" he exclaims waving a hand in front of Christain and Rainbow Dash's face's. Then he turns hearing the opening of a Dark Corridor and sees a hooded figure come out and summon a Blade of Chaos. "A Blade of Chaos?!" Rage gasps as he summons his to block the incoming attacker.

"Who are you?" Rage asks him as he throws his blade making the attacker jump back

"Someone from the darkness..." he says leaping again and making Rage roll out of the way and strike him with a sweeping kick making him fall down. He then gets up and tries to attack Rage who avoids as much as he could but is then his hit by an attack.

"How do you have a Blade of Chaos?!" Rage yells

"It doesn't matter Rage Chaotic." he responds leaping for an attack

"Ultima Chaos Counter!" Rage yells releasing a counter attack sending the figure to the ground knocking his hood down and his Blade of Chaos vanishing. Soon he stood up and walks over to Rage slowly

"You...make a good other..." he smiles disappearing and his friends run up to him.

"Rage are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Yeah one minute you are there and the next you aren't what happened?" Christain asks

"It was nothing." Rage lies

"Alright if you say so." Christain sighs

'Xager who was he?' Rage asks himself in his head as they continue on to their destination of Angel Island

**To be continued**

**Noah belongs to Christain Ape99**

**Pen belongs to decode9**

**Alex The Hedgehog belongs to Dragon Roberts**


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos and Darkness

**Chapter V: Chaos and Darkness**

(DARK LEGION FORTRESS 8:00 AM)

Darkness was walking down one of the many halls within the fortress when they heard a small noise. "An intruder!" he says softly fading into the shadows and moving towards the source of the sound. Soon he comes across a wolf who had taken one of their uniform coats. "a thief and a good one at that..." Darkness says walking up behind her barely noticing the bracelet infused to her wrist as he smacks her hard knocking her clean out. "Now let's see what I can dig up from her..." he chuckles waving a hand and focusing "I see she was a friend of that Pendragon girl I think I can work with this." he laughs picking her up and walking off

(EQUESTRIA: PONYVILLE)

Rage was walking down the road when his ears perked up. "Huh?" he asks "That energy surge... it was from Mobius but I felt it here... why?" he asks himself "I better check it out..." Rage looks to the skies holding up a Chaos Emerald "Chaos Control!" he shouts and with a flash of green light he was gone.

Rage appears in Green Hill where he meets Sonic "Sonic did you cause the energy surge?" he asks

"Yeah" the cobalt blue hedgehog responds "I didn't know how else I could contact you.'

"Is something wrong?" Rage asks him.

"Well you see Shadow and Omega found a strange energy within some of the old Mystic Caves and Shadow said it was Chaos but I did not believe him since I know the Chaos Emeralds are with you. anyway he took me there and yeah I felt it there is some Chaos energy down there." sonic explaisn

"So I am guessing you want me to check it out?" the crimson red hedgehog responds and Sonic nods "Well this sounds interesting I will go have a look." Rage says walking over some hills until he reaches an old entrance. the minute he passed the entrance he felt a rush of energy. "That's chaos alright." he says looking into the dark cave before lighting his hand on fire to use as a torch.

The Mystic caves went for miles and Rage wandered them for hours back tracking and looping until he comes across a strange glow... "What's that?" he asks walking into the chamber to see a light blue orb of energy no doubt it was made of Chaos. "an orb of Chaos?" Rage says with a hint of surprise "how?" he asks himself reaching out at it. when he touches the orb it flies back and glows brightly making Rage cover his eyes.

Rage finally removes his arm from his eyes to see an interesting sight. There stood a gray hedgehog with a blue and a red eye. His quills and Spines stood up straight well mostly a few on the bottom were facing downward. his torso had a white belly and on each arm was a black and white striped bracelets on his wrists. Rage continues down to his interesting shoes. on top was a cyan color while bellow it was dark green almost identical to the dark green of Rage's own shirt he wore under his jacket. and the other stripe of color that went with the green was orange. after the light dies down Rage notices another thing that stood out. On his quills were a blue and red fire pattern.

Suddenly the hedgehog speaks, "You freed me..." he says "Thank you. my name is Ace the Hedgehog I am a Chaos Beast."

"A Chaos Beast?" Rage says quite surprised "Like Nazo?" he asks

"You know him?" Ace asks

"We've met." Rage says

"Who are you exactly?" Ace asks Rage who smiles embarrassed a bit

"Oh where are my manners." he says "My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog but everyone calls me Rage. I am the Chaos Guardian."

"Look out!" Ace yells tackling Rage as a bright red energy spear soars above their heads.

"Darn I missed." a voice comes from the chamber entrance. Rage stands up to see Nazo and instantly summons his Blade of Chaos.

"Nazo!" Rage growls

"Why hello Rage, Ace..." he smirks

"Nazo..." Ace replies

"Nazo!" Rage yells getting the evil hedgehog's attention "If I recall you and I have a score to settle."

"Right but first where is Darkness?" Nazo asks

"Like I would know!" Rage replies with a scoff "I bet you in the Dark Realm."

"That is all I needed to know thank you...hedgehog." he laughs disappearing into thin air as a large Dark Spawn takes his place

"Always with the Dark Spawns..." Rage sighs "I will handle this one Ace step back." he says

"Why?" Ace asks but his question was answered when Rage summons the Chaos Emeralds and uses them to turn into his True Chaos form making Ace look in surprise. "By god I have never met anyone who can use Chaos to such a limit besides other Chaos Beasts!"

"Well this isn't even all of what I can do." Rage chuckles "Watch this!" he smirks gathering energy in his right hand "Aero Chaos Spear!" he yells throwing a Chaos Spear charged with wind making the large beast fly into the air leaving it open for Rage to hit him with lightning fast sword attacks with ease. Rage then finishes it off with an Inferno Chaos charged energy beam as he floats down and powers back down. "So Ace how do you know Nazo?" Rage asks

"Nazo is my brother..." Ace says "However he and I are nothing alike! Now I need to know where he went..."

"Well if he went to find Darkness then it only means that he will no doubt join The Dark Legion so I would guess wherever their new fortress is." Rage responds

"Are you fighting them?" Ace asks and Rage nods "Let me help." he says

"Depends if you are willing to go to another world..." Rage replies

"If it means stopping Nazo then I will do it." Ace says

"Very well." Rage sighs as he warps them to Equestria

(DARK LEGION FORTRESS)

the wolf Darkness had captured finally wakes up to find herself chained in a cell looking around she sees Darkness in the corner "you have awoken Spark." he says openinghis blood red eyes to look at her

"How do you know who I am?" the wolf asks

"why do you care... thief." Darkness says

"I had to!" Spark yells "So now what you kill me?"

"No I am a fair man so here's the deal... why don't you join the Dark Legion my group or else your pal Pen will die." Darkness smirks

Spark looks down in thought before responding "fine..." it was a reluctant reply but she knew she could not let harm befall Pen.

"I knew you would mak the right choice." Darkness chuckles

**To be continued**

**Ace belongs to Sonic3461**

**Pen and Spark belong to decode9**

**Ash belongs to Dragon Roberts**

**Noah belongs to Christain Ape99**


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Ice

**Chapter 6: Dark Ice**

Pen was following Icezer through the Whitetail Woods trying to find where Rage had disappeared to. "Are you sure he is here?" she asks the icy blue hedgehog

"I don't know but we need to find him." Icezer responds as they feel a force of energy and Icezer looks around only to be hit by a bolt of darkness which sent him to the ground

"ICEZER!" Pen yells looking to see who fired it… there was Darkness a small bit of energy glowing from the shot. "Wh-who are you?!" she asks him

"Well it looks like I had the wrong kid oh well even better…" Darkness chuckles

"Pen…run." Icezer says shaking his head

"What why?!" she asks him

"Because that…beam…was for-" Icezer then yells in pain as he is shrouded in darkness only to emerge with darkened fur, claws and amber eyes.

"Dark Icezer kill Pendragon." He says

Meanwhile south of Pen and the others Rage and Ace appear from the Chaos Control and instantly Rage looks up in shock. "Darkness!" he growls

"Darkness?" Ace asks as Rage runs off, Ace follows of course looking at Rage "What did you mean by that?" he asks

"Darkness the Hedgehog an enemy of mine and one of the Dark Legion members." Rage says as he sees the clearing where Dark Icezer was on top of a half frozen Pen. "Icezer!" he screams summoning his sword and leaping into the air performing an air slash hitting Icezer off

(Music Vector to The Heavens-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)

"Whos there?" Dark Icezer asks seeing Rage standing to guard Pen with Ace next to him "Well, well, well if it isn't Rage." He smirks

"Darkness you corrupted my brother…" Rage growls

"What are you going to do about it you red rodent?" he asks

Rage tightens his grip on the blade making sure to keep his composure "I will not let you get away with this!" Rage snarls

"Dark Icezer attack." Darkness says as the corrupted form of Rage's own brother attacks him and Rage puts his blade up to block but Ace hits Icezer with a Chaos attack Rage had never seen before. A large energy beam hit Icezer from underneath him.

"Ace let me handle Icezer… he is my brother… you get Pen to safety." Rage says to Ace

"Alright but I will return to help!" Ace says grabbing her and running off as fast as he could as Rage leaps for an attack and hits Icezer back next to Darkness.

Icezer gets up and strikes Rage with energy claws made from darkness causing a large cut on Rage's left arm. Rage extends his other hand and says "Inferno Chaos Spear!" he launches a fire infused Chaos Spear at Icezer who blocks it with a barrier of darkness

"Why don't you quit Rage?" Darkness chuckles "You have no cha-" Darkness was then cut off when Twilight tackles him and looks him dead in the eye. "Oh Princess Twilight… what a surprise." He chuckles throwing her into the air

"Whoa!" she screams trying to flap her wings but to no prevail she then gets stuck in freefall only for Ace to run in at the last second and save her. "Wh-who?" she asks and when she sees Ace she blushes a bit

"Stay here…" he orders before leaping over to stand next to Rage. "What do we do?" he asks

"We show Darkness what we can do!" Rage says moving his sword for an attack but first…

"Chaos Oblivion!" Ace yells forming a dome of around a million Chaos Spears just ground Darkness before he sends them all at the dark hedgehog who blocks some but gets nailed by most making him fall to his knees.

"Dark Icezer it is time to fallback!" he orders the evil Icezer who nods and the two vanish with a flash of Dark Energy.

(Music Stop)

Twilight then runs up to Ace and hugs him "Thank you for saving me!" she cheers as Pen looks at Rage

"Thank you Rage." She smiles softly "You really helped me out after the corrupted Icezer." She says

"It's no big deal" Rage sighs "But now I lost my brother to darkness."

"We will get him back Rage." Twilight says

"Yeah…" Rage agrees before looking at Ace and saying "Ace that move you used, where did you learn a move like that?"

"Why do you ask?" Ace replies with his own question crossing his arms

"I ask because I have been the Chaos Guardian for years and I have used all forms of Chaos there is but that Chaos Oblivion move… I have never seen or read about anything like it." Rage replies

"It was a move The Chaos Beasts knew but it became a lost art due to its overwhelming power." Ace replies

"Is there a way you could teach me?" Rage asks

"Guys can we finish this another time?" Twilight asks

"Why?" they both ask turning to her only to see a Dark Legion member with their hood up. Soon however they put it down to reveal a back wolf with blood red eyes and jet black hair. Rage knew instantly who it was

"Nix." He growls "What do you want?"

"The same thing as normal to kill you and your friends." Nix responds

"Well that day is not today!" Christain's voice comes from nowhere as he swoops in and knocks Nix to the ground

"Christain… you're looking as good as ever." Nix smiles evilly

"I kind of have you to thank for it Nix. If you hadn't returned I would not have been training as hard as I am." Christain replies before looking back at his friends "I will take care of this you all return home. Besides Rage Rainbow Dash is worried sick about you."

"Oh!" Rage gasps "Man I am such a horrible friend I forgot about our get together tonight!" Rage curses running off as fast as he could to make it back to his home which was also Rainbow Dash's

The others followed behind leaving Christain to Nix who warps back up right and looks at Christain with a cocky grin. "Well Christain just like old times huh? Always taking things alone."

"Yeah well you are the whole reason I am here anyways Nix!" Christain grunts summoning his sword 'Shadowbreaker'

(music: Dark Impetus~Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)

"Nice sword," Nix chuckles as he makes one from darkness

"I hope you are prepared this time!" Christain yells leaping for Nix who blocks the attack and counters only to miss.

Nix then leaps for Christain high in the air as his sword glows purple with darkness and he stabs it in the ground making a large shockwave which Christain leaps into the air to avoid. Christain flips around behind Nix and lands a blow in his back forcing him to land face first about ten feet away. "Is that all you go?" Nix chuckles glowing with darkness "Be gone!" he yells as he runs to Christain at blinding speeds to attack him

"Light!" Christain yells putting up a barrier of light energy blocking Nix who begins smashing at it as hard as he could with his sword. Christain waited for the right moment when the protective barrier broke Nix was shocked a bit and Christain took his chance "Light Strike!" he yells as he stabs his sword in the ground and a pillar of light energy smashes Nix into the air which Christain leaps up after him. When he is even with the being who corrupted him in his early life he activates a Time Field slowing the time around them for Nix Christain knowing it only stays active for so long uses all his speed and might to attack Nix repeatedly and finished with a Light Horizon a leaping slash that he made contact with Nix right when the time is restored and smashes Nix into the ground motionless.

"This is not over…Christain The Dark…" he huffs disappearing in a burst of darkness

"For now it is." Christain replies dismissing his weapon.

(Music stop)

Meawhile in Ponyville Rage and Rainbow Dash were walking to the Wonderbolt's air show that they had in town. As the announcing pony introduces the Wonderbolts a black cloud blooms overhead as a silhouette of a hedgehog is seen when a bolt of lightning flashes.

**To Be Continued…**

**Ace belongs to sonic3461**

**Pen and Spark belong to decode9**

**Ash belongs to Dragon Roberts**

**Noah belongs to Christian Ape99**


	7. Chapter 7: Beginnings

**Chapter 7: Beginnings**

_Last time on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 14 Icezer was corrupted and nearly froze Pen to death if Rage and Ace hadn't appeared in time! Rage and Rainbow Dash go to see the Wonderbotls air show but soon disaster strikes when a dark cloud appears along with a mysterious hedgehog! Who is this mysterious stranger? Can Rage and Rainbow Dash survive the surprise attack? Find out now on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 14!_

Lightning flashed showing the hedgehog again as ponies start screaming when a unicorn leaps down from the cloud along with Nazo. This unicorn was no ordinary Unicorn… it was King Sombra! The wonderbolts attempt to attack the two but Nazo smirks and hits them away "Pathetic." He huffs as the only two left were Rage and Rainbow Dash not running in fear "Well who have, we got here? Nazo asks "Two brave souls?"

"Nazo you fool that is Prince Burning Rage and his marefriend Rainbow Dash!" Sombra says

"Thanks for the introduction Sombra but Nazo already know who I am." Rage chuckles

"I do?" Nazo asks

"Maybe you need a refresher." Rage smiles "Zero Chaos Lance!" he yells throwing a lance of Chaos Energy at Nazo who dodges it last second.

"Rage the Hedgehog!" he growls returning fire with Chaos spears which Rage just absorbs

"Please." Rage smirks "I am The Chaos Guardian your Chaos moves are useless against me!" Rage chuckles

"Our turn!" Rainbow Dash says flying around them creating a tornado before stopping and looking at them with a smirk but soon a beam of energy flies through the tornado and hits her knocking her back. Not for long though as she regained her balance quickly and glared at the two as a gust of wind dispelled the tornado "Very well try some of this!" Rainbow yells "Chaos Spear!" she yells throwing two Chaos Spears at them which surprised both of them as Rage hits Sombra head on tackling him

"You guys make this too easy." Rage smirks

"Do we?" chuckled Sombra "Now Nazo!" He shouts at the hedgehog who then throws something in the ground and Rage feels some power weaken him and he backs off

"What was that?" Rage asks

"That my furry friend was a Seed of Darkness… it weakens the power of Chaos and light in the world." Nazo chuckles Rage looks wide eyed in shock before he grabs Rainbow Dash and flies out of Ponyville

"Rage what in blazes do you think you are doing?!" she yells

"I hate to run from a fight Rainbow Dash, but this is one fight we cannot win not with that planted!" Rage says

"Yes run away little hedgehog… soon nowhere will be left for you to anyway." Nazo laughs as he and Sombra disappear

Meanwhile in The Dark World Xager was looking at the picture of Rage… "She lied to me." He growls "Rage may be my other but I know killing him won't do me any good!" he curses as Noah, Spark and a group Dark Spawns appear from the darkness

"We have been looking for you Xager." He says

"Uh-oh!" Xager says 'I can't stay in The Dark World anymore… I need to leave!' he thinks before disappearing to Equestria

"WHAT?!" Noah yells in fury punching the ground under him fracturing the cement very badly "Grr!" he growls

"Calm yourself Noah we will get him later." Spark says before opening a doorway of dark energy "Let's just let Darkness know what happened." She says over her shoulder as she walks in

Noah clenches a fist in anger before commanding "Search the area for him" to the dark spawns then following Spark and the doorway closes.

Meanwhile in Equestria Rage was sitting with Ace on Angel Island and Ace was looking at the Chaos Emeralds "So Ace how exactly did you get to be stuck in that orb of yours?" Rage asks

"Well that is a long story." Ace sighs "You see when The Chaos Emeralds were made Eight Chaos Beasts were made I was born from the Cyan Emerald also I was the first. Nazo was born from the same one. Soon one of our comrades discovered the negative energy and one by one the others were consumed by the desire for the power. Eventually it came down to me and Nazo the two of us fought for days on end until the gods had enough of the fight. The locked Nazo away in a red orb but to prevent his release they had to lock me away as well. Until you released me that is It is because of the fact we are brothers I am the only one who can kill him."

"Hrm…" Rage thinks

"So Rage here's my question to you, how were you able to release me? Only one with a pure heart and strong connection to Chaos could do so and you don't seem to have much of a connection all I feel is a weak connection." Ace continues

"Well a lot has happened since you and Nazo were locked away. In fact I thought that The Eight Chaos Beasts were mere legend until now. Anyways since then the Gods appointed a group of the best warriors on Mobius to protect The Chaos Emeralds to prevent such a battle like you guys had. And they did for a time… soon something happened with Dark Mobius and the group which was entitled The Chaos Guardians were all defeated. In a last minute effort Chaotix the Wolf entrusted the Echidna race with the emeralds and with his powers he took the dying Chaos Guardians to another dimension where they oversee the Emeralds from there. As the Echidna race died they left it with Knuckles…. Soon he too died. It was around the same time my own adventure began… my mother was killed and the killer was escaping with my brothers… So I followed and was beat in battle when he had his minions attack me. Anyways Chaotix picked me up and healed me. What I did not know is they were watching my battle against the Chaos Guardians mortal enemy Darkness and they were impressed by the way I stood up to him in battle. In turn they named me The Chaos Guardian as fate would have it my family had the blood of Chaos within us."

Ace looked wide eyed at Rage's story "Wow…" was all he could say "And the Inferno Chaos thing you do?"

"Ah yes… it was something I figured out for myself and The Chaos Guardians discovered they all could use certain forms too. It is known as Elemental Chaos and all Chaos Users have access to some of them." Rage explains "It is a special form of Chaos that fuses Chaos and the power of the elements to perform various attacks with various affects."

"Is it possible Chaos Beasts have them as well?" Ace asks

Rage nods "Yes, as a matter of fact Nazo has Demonic and Zero Chaos powers. And…" Rage pauses "From what I can sense you have Holy and Life powers."

"Holy and Life?" Ace asks

"Holy Chaos is a chaos power that is super effective against darkness and demons. As for Life Chaos… it cannot harm anything it is made for healing others." Rage explains

"What about you what do you have?" Ace asks

"All of them." Rage replies "As Chaos Guardian I have access to all forms of Chaos powers and a limitless disposal of them. The reason my connection may feel weak is because I mask my true Chaos ability for the safety of myself and others."

"I see…" Ace replies before a glow of energy blinds them and they see Xager appear and collapse "He's with The Dark Legion!" Ace gasps

"Was…" Rage says looking at him

"What do you mean was?" Ace asks

"Those scratches are from Dark Spawns… he betrayed them!" Rage gasps himself as the man gets up to reveal the man who attacked him earlier. "You…you are the one who said something about others." Rage yells,

"I am…" he says standing up "And I am sorry for that… my name is Xager the Hedgehog and what that mean is I am you…"

"What do you mean?" Rage asks

"you may not remember when you were defeated in battle all those years ago but in a last ditch effort to save your life while tricking Mephilies you faded to Darkness… when that happened a copy of your power formed me A Lost Soul…" Xager explains "that power mixed with the little bit of darkness formed me."

"No way…" Rage says shaking his head

"There's a bomb shell…" Ace says wide eyed himself

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8: Introductions

**Chapter 8: Introductions**

Rage, Ace, Xage, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Christain, Rez, Pen and Hikari were in The Palace of Friendship reporting their findings.

"Everfree Forest is quiet no sign of the Dark Legion's Activity." Christain says

"The Western part of Mobius is clear as well." Rez reports "The only thing abnormal was the animal count but Sonic is looking into it as we speak. Data suggests it is only Robotnik."

"As for the eastern part of Mobius I was unable to detect any dark energy and the activity seemed low as well nothing there." Hikari says

"The Northern Tundra is fine and dandy." Applejack says

"Canterlot is safe as well." Rarity adds in

"As of now the Whitetail Woods are clear." Rage says

"Froggy Bottom Bog is clear as well." Ace says

"The place around Ponyville is in tip top shape" Fluttershy says

"Appleloosa is good to!" Pinkie Pie says

"The rest of the cities are looking good as well, Twilight and I made sure of that." Xage says

"So now we are waiting on Rainbow Dash for her report of Cloudsdale." Ace says as the prismatic pony flies through the window.

"Cloudsdale is all good." She says

"Right now down to business." Twilight says "So Rage who is your new friend?" she asks

"Care to introduce yourself?" Rage asks Ace and he nods

"My name is Ace the Hedgehog I am one of the two remaining Chaos Beasts. I came here with Rage to aid him as my brother Nazo has been awakened and joined up with the Dark Legion no doubt." Ace introduces himself "As it stand I am the only one who can truly stop him."

"Which would explain why every time I beat him dead he came back." Rage says "Ace here is up to par if not a little higher than I am with the use of Chaos Energy. So Ace you have already met Twilight." Rage looks at Twilight who blushes a bit at Ace's glance when he does so. "Why don't the rest of us introduce ourselves to Ace."

"I am Rarity" Rarity says with a flip of her mane "The best dress designer in all of Equestria."

"Howdy I'm Applejack I run the orchards down in Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejac says shaking Ace's hand

"I...Flutershy…" Fluttershy says quietly

"She's really good with animals." Twilight says for her

"I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flier in all of Equestria second only to Rage." Rainbow smiles

"Yeah but we can't really say I am the fastest since I should have my light speed as running in my Alicorn form not flying." Rage says "So don't drag me in there like that."

"Him I am Pinkie Pie I love to Party! How about you? Do you like balloons? Do you like bubbles? What about streamers?" Pinkie Pie jumps up and down only inches away from Ace's face making him lean back in a look of 'What is wrong with this pony?'

"Calm down there Sugarcube." Applejack says pulling her back by the tail

"Is she always that hyper?" Ace asks

"yes." Everyone responds

"Anyways my name is Xage Chaotic the Hedgehog I am Rage's middle brother, when I am not helping Rage save the world I am working as an Anime Animator for a Mobius TV Channel." Xage introduces himself

"I am Rez, originally made by the one called Robuttkid to combat Rage with the use of Chaos powers but after learning about why I was tasked to do so I turned and now help Rage and his friends with tasks." The red robot bows as if in respect to the new member to the group

"I am Pendragon Quill bur please call me Pen or Penny." Pen says with a bow of the head

"And I am Christain the Hedgehog one of Rage's friends." Christain says

"Wait Christain but you were the one who," Ace starts but Rage stops him

"Ace, Christain has changed he does not like be reminded about the old him." Rage says "Besides he has amended what he had done he's cool." Rage looks at Christain with a smile "And you already know me Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog."

"Rage don't forget about your other name." Rarity injects

'Leave it to Rarity to go and say that' Rage sighs in his head "Or Burning," Rage stopped as Rarity tightened her glare on him making him nervous, "Er. Prince Burning Rage, Prince of Unity and Guardian of Equestria." He sighs with a groan

"That's quite a title." Ace says

"I know…" Rage sighs "I don't like it… it's just Rage"

"Right." Ace says acknowledging his stance on titles

"Well, now that we know who's who how about we get down to business?" Twilight asks

"Good idea." Rage says "So what we have so far is that Darkness is reforming The Dark Legion why however is unknown. As far as members go he has, Nix, Noah, Spark, Nazo, my brother Icezer and Mephilies and no doubt more to come."

"So what are supposed to do?" asks Applejack

"At this point we don't do anything… until we know what they exactly it is they are after and how many members they have so far we are best sitting back and playing the waiting game." Rage says crossing his arms

"And if nothing happens?" Hikari asks

"Then we will go from there." Rage sighs.

"Well then for now I vote we resume lives as normal that way we can keep under the radar if they decide to start observing us in secret." Twilight suggests

"That is a good idea, besides that is the last thing they would expect us to do knowing that they are out there." Hikari says

"Rage especially." Christain chuckles

"Huh, what makes you say that?" Rage asks

"Well Rage when something like this happens you tend to begin looking for all the information you cab, by acting like nothing is wrong we will throw all of them off." Christain explains

"Makes sense" Rage says rubbing his chin

"But what if they heard this?" Fluttershy asks

"Impossible they couldn't pass the protection field I put up it even blocks sound." Xage says

"So where will I stay?" Ace asks

"You can stay with me!" Twilight says almost too quickly

"Oh thanks Twilight." Ace smiles

"As for the rest of us let's get going." Rage says looking at the others who agree.

Dark Legions Fortress

"So who is it you found?" Darkness asks Dark Icezer

"This." He says throwing Chip AKA Light Gaia on the ground

"You better let me go or Sonic will," Chip starts but is cut off buy Darkess' laughter

"He'll what?" he asks "He has no chance against me besides guess who we have…" he chuckles as a hedgehog that looked like one of Dark Gaia's spawns walks into the room and Chip looks at him

"Dark Gaia…" he says softly

"that's right little light." Darkness chuckles "And as for you… you will be ours soon enough… Icezer take him to the dungeon for now."

"As you wish." The dark blue hedgehog says picking Chip up and walking out.

Chip uses some energy and his little green orb glows faintly for a second 'Please someone get this…' he thinks

"Now Dark Gaia as for you thank you for accepting the invite." Darkness says

"It is the least I could do after you revived me and brought me back to full power." Dark Gaia replies

**Equestria: Rainbow Dash &amp; Rage's Home**

Rage and Rainbow Dash were sitting on a couch of clouds watching a channel from Mobius that was displaying Xage's cartoon. Xage worked as an animator and back about three months ago he purposed an idea based off of Rage's first adventure which he had kept in old log books. The guys who ran the channel were in need of new cartoons at the time and they liked the idea so after a month or two of working on it finally it was ready and boy was it good! But soon Rage heard a voice 'If anyone can hear me this is Chip, Light Gaia and I need help…' it echoes

"That can't be good." Rage says standing up and stretching his arms,

"What's wrong Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Sonic's old friend Chip is in trouble and from the sound of things I think the Dark Legion got him," Rage say

"That's horrible what do we do!" Rainbow Dash yells

"well 'we' do nothing, this rescue mission I will take myself… I can't risk anyone's life yet. Chips is in their fortresses dungeon and we don't know who or even how many guys they have. I won't be long…hopefully." Rage says

"Well make sure you come back safe Rage." Rainbow Dash say and he smiles with a nod

"I will." He says before looking to the air, "Chaos Control!" he yells and in an instant he was gone

**Dark Legion's Fortress—Dungeon**

Chip was pacing around the cell with his teeth chattering "What are they going to do to me?" he asks "what if they make me into a sandwich? Or worse… cook me up with vegetables over an open fire!" he shakes at the thought closing his eyes in fright before shooting them open when a loud "Thud" was heard and he saw the guard knocked clean out "I-is someone there?" Chip asks still shivering in fear,

Soon Rage comes around the corner and Chip's eyes light up "Rage!" he cheered "You came for me!"

"Shh!" Rage says "Keep it down, we can't let them know I am here."

"Oh right." Chip says quietly as Rage looks at the lock on the cell as he picks it.

"Come on." He grunts but then his lock pick snaps. "Dammit" he curses in a whisper "Looks like I will have to do this the hard way… Chip stand back." Rage say

"Okay but I don't see why you want me t-" Chip the stops as Rage makes a "Hya!" and the top half of the cell bars slide to the right before falling with a loud "CLANG!"

"Hurry!" Rage says as Chip flies up to Rage's shoulder "We don't have much time there is no doubt they heard that! Ready?" he asks

"yeah." Chip says

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Rage yells as they disappear and not long after two guards run down the stairs and look at the destroyed and empty cell.

"WHAT?!" they both gasp "But how could they have escaped with him?" one asks

"Yeah we were guarding the only entrance!" the other says

"Well let's look for them they are probably just hiding." The first says

"You're right." The second say as the begin their search

**Equestria—Rainbow Dash &amp; Rage's home**

Rage appears out of nowhere with Chip surprising Rainbow Dash "Rage!" she says with a hug "You're home! Who's this?"

"Rainbow Dash meet Chip, Chip meet Rainbow Dash." Rage introduces the two "Chip here is Light Gaia the source of the natural light force of Mobius, he was the one who sent the message." He explains

"heh I was hoping either you or Sonic would get it." Chip smiles

"Yeah, I got it alright so what did you see there?" Rage asks

"It is horrible Rage! They have Dark Gaia as one of their allies!" Chip says

"Great…" Rage sighs "It would be nice if for once things could be easy and not teeth grindingly difficult."

"Well now what?" Rainbow Dash ask

"Same thing we keep doing nothing until we have more information, if we act too soon then we would all get killed not something I am looking forward to."

_Palace of Friendship_

"Thank you for letting me stay here Twilight and getting me into a pony form." Ace says looking at the violet Alicorn who was making tea

"no problem." She say before tripping and spilling the tea

"Whoa!" Ace says diving to grab the tea trey just in the nick of time "Phew…that was close." She smiles standing up and he notices his and Twilight's faces were only about 3 inches away, Twilight had a hard red blush on her face "Uh…" was all Ace could say feeling awkward as the close proximity the two were in but soon everything went white as Twilight leans in a kisses him

"What was that for?" Ace asks confused

"For saving me back in the Whitetail Woods." She smiles "My hero."

"Blech." Spike says "I think I am going to go throw up." He groans walking out of the room as Lunar Relic walks in to see them kiss again

"Hay Twi- Whoa!" he stops looking at the two who look back at him in surprise

"Lunar!" Twilight says "Sorry…I-I didn't see you there!" she stammers

"Hay your love interests are of no concern to me" Lunar says putting a hoof up "Anyways I need to ask you if you know where I can get some of those Red Snap Dragons, I need them for a potion."

"no, I don't why don't you ask Zecora?" Twilight suggests

"Alright I will thanks anyways." Lunar says leaving

"Love….interests?" Ace asks with a small blush "did he mean?" he looked at Twilight who remained silent "Twilight?" he asks

"er…" Twilight's face turns bright red before quickly saying "I just remember I need to buy more quills! Ba back soon!" she then teleports away,

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9: Training

**Chapter 9: Training**

With the awkward moment all finished up Ace returns to The Court of Friendship as Rage arrives. "Oh good I was hoping to find you here Ace." The crimson hedgehog says

"Why is that?" Ace asks

"Well you see I need your help." Rage responds

"Go on," Ace encourages

"I need you to train me how to use some of your lost arts." Rage says

"But why?" Ace asks "they are lost arts for a reason Rage I am not going to just teach anyone this."

"Ace, I understand that but you need to trust me when I give you my reason." Rage replies crossing his arms

"It had better be a good one." Ace sighs

"Okay look both you and I have fought Nazo correct?" Rage asks and Ace nods

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Ace asks Rage

"Well I was doing some research in The Guardians Archives up in The Chaos Realm and I discovered something quite startling about Nazo's imprisonment and yours." Rage says

"Are you saying you know something that I was part of and I don't?!" Ace growls angered at the red hedgehog's statement

"Well only because it was discovered after Nazo was woken up and you were still sleeping." Rage says

"What do you mean?" Ace asks confused

"Well believe it or not according to Chaotix's letters between him and Mobius' Gods Nazo has gained tremendous power since he was reborn within the Darkness upon his release." Rage says

"Your point?" Ace asks

"I do not think you will be able to take him out alone this time… especially given the fact he has aligned himself with The Dark Legion, Darkness will back up his pals even if they do not want him to and believe me when I say you are no match for the both of them together. I have fought them both before and I know this much… we are no match for the both of them alone that is why I need your help… in turn I can teach you some things as well." Rage explains his reasoning to the Chaos Beast who nods

"Well in light of that information it would only make sense… but where shell we do such a thing?" Ace asks

"Leave that to me." Rage says as an aura emits from his right hand and the two are transported to a circular platform with a picture of Rage in what looked like stain glass. The picture of Rage was from the left side with his Blade of Chaos in his right hand and he looked to be sleeping. Just above his swords tip was the symbols for The Elements Of Harmony and above that a white star like shape with a small black fire like design behind it as if it was trying to consume it. Above that was a pure white fire design. The background was two shades of gray devided evenly by a wavy line one lighter the other darker. Around the edges were seven pillars that looked identical to the ones from The Palace of Friendship(Think of it's as Sora's Station of Awakening from Kingdom Hearts II's Roxas V.S. Sora cutscene or boss fight if you've played the Final Mix)

"What is this place?" Ace asks

"This is a room within the Chaos Temple… my room." Rage says "Every Guardian upon their awakening as The Chaos Guardian is given one. It starts with just them in the same way I am. And more is added to tell their story. For example, the white fire shows my level of chaos energy. It is white meaning the strongest there can be… the logos by my blade show my quests within the world of Equestria and the star with the fire above them represents me… Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, The Light in The Darkness. The background shows my personal choice as Guardian to balance light and darkness… all of them tell stories all end differently."

"So is it safe to train here? Ace asks

"Of course this is where Chaotix and….Dex taught me." Rage sighs at the mention of Dex's name

"Something wrong with Dex?" Ace asks

"He was my main mentor and now… he is one with the darkness." Rage sighs "But enough of that let's get down to business shell we?"

"Right," Ace says "So for starts I will show you the Chaos Oblivion since you have seen it already. Are there any targets?"

"Hold up." Rage says snapping and then a being of white appears. It held a sword like Rage and it's bright blue eyes were locked on at Ace.

"What kind of target is that?" Ace asks

"I'd attack it quick." Rage says as the thing leaps for Ace with it's sword

"fine… Chaos Oblivion!" Ace yells as the creature was surrounded with a dome of chaos spears which then they began to launch at it one by one until they were all gone and the creature vanishes in a flash of light "What was that?"

"A Lingering Light." Rage says "They were developed by the Chaos Guardians as light generated comrades to combat Dark Spawns. That one is known as a Bladedancer the type I command."

"You mean there are multiple kinds?" Ace asks

"Like Dark Spawns there are many types of Lingering Light's" Rage says "But let's save that for another time."

"Right now to perform a Chaos Oblivion focus your Chaos Energy in surrounding your enemy with Chaos Spears." Ace explains "Try it."

"alright" Rage says as he summons another Lingering Light and focuses then throwing his hands up he yells "Chaos Oblivion!" and the creature suffered the same fate as the last one. "Well that was easy enough what's next?" Rage asks

"The Chaos Bang." Ace says "to perform it you mix Chaos Spear and Chaos Blasé like so," Ace then shoots his left hand out and throws a Chaos Spear which then blows up on impact with one of the pillars.

"Okay that I can do no sweat." Rage says trying it himself and smiling

"Now the next one is the Chaos Flash which is like your Chaos Beam only thing is it disintegrates. Just imaging the particles left over when casting a Chaos Beam and the Chaos Flash will take its stead." Ace says demonstrating which fails as both he and Rage launch one at the same time. "You are a fast learner Rage." Ace comments

"Yeah I know." Rage chuckles

"The other one is a more powerful version of it called Chaos Cannon but I will not show it because it takes all of our energy up to use it and we will need all the power we can get right now." Ace says

"Alright." Rage says with a nod "Thanks, now it's my turn."

"Well surprise me." Ace smirks

"Watch this," Rage chuckles as his hands glow "Chaos Vortex!" he yells and a funnel of light is formed around him making a whirlwind sucking in Lingering Lights as they spawned and making them explode into light fragments. "To do that just take the Chaos energy around you and swirl it like a tornado." Rage says as it dies down "Just like making a normal one but with Chaos Power."

"That is awesome." Ace says before he yawns "Let's call it for the day I am wiped. Before we go is it possible I could see some of the other Chaos Guardians Domains?"

"Well…" Rage says thinking "normally it would be no, but seeing as you are a Chaos Beast I can make an exception." he says as a door appears out of a flash of light and Rage leads him to a room with Dex shrouded in black and his eyes glowing red. The background was a dark and creepy land scape with tendril like plants behind him. "This is Dex's Chamber…"

"What is wrong with it?" Ace asks

"Nothing… this is what happens to the Chambers of the Guardians consumed by Darkness." Rage sighs "He was one of the best they had too…"

"How do you know who was and was not consumed by Darkness?" Ace asks ever more curious to the mysterious temple. He is then lead to a hall of white but in some places a dark purple flowed in the walls, floor and roof by doors like energy would.

"All the doors marked in purple are ones who fell to The Darkness…" Rage sighs "So many…"

"And the red ones?" Ace asks

"Dead… the yellow are those on The Council…" Rage responds

"And this one lonely white one?" Ace asks

"Mine." Rage says as they walk to the portal back to Equestria. "Maybe sometime later you can meet Chaotix."

"Maybe…" Ace says

**EQUESTRIA: PONYVILLE**

Rage and Ace reappear from their training trip by Sugar Cube Corner where Fluttershy was galloping down the road with a distressed look on her face. "Ace, Rage!" she says

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Rage asks

"It's Twilight… she was… taken!" Fluttershy pants "Into… The Everfree Forest."

"What?" Ace yells "I have to save her!" he grunts running off to The Everfree Forest.

"Ace!" Rage yells "Wait up!" Rage starts to run but Fluttershy grabs him

"Rage please take me with you." She begs "I want to help to."

"Alright I will stay with you." Rage says as the two head for the forest together.

(With Ace)

Ace was following the trail of dark energy when he soon catches Darkness with Twilight on his shoulders. Ace leaps in the air and kicks him down before catching the unconscious alicorn and with Chaos Control sends her home. Darkness gets up with a growl of anger "Who did that?" he asks looking at Ace "Oh Nazo's pitiful brother Ace."

"I am guessing you are Darkness." Ace says getting in a battle stance

"You plan to fight me? Like your weakling brother who thought he could waltz in all high headed?" Darkness chuckles "get real."

"What did you say about Nazo?" Ace growls

"you still care for him even after he has forgotten about you? Heck I bet he'd rather kill you now."

"SHUT UP!" Yells Ace as a shroud of Darkness begins forming "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

"Heh your angered self is more pitiful then he was… no wonder he was easy to kill." Darkness Chuckles licking what appeared to be blood from his claw

"WHAT?!" Ace screams as the aura now shrouds him

Meanwhile with Rage and Fluttershy who were about to enter the Everfee Forest until Chip showed up "Rage!" he says

"What's up Chip?" Rage asks

"Let me come with you on your adventures please." Chip asks

"Fine… come on!" Rage says "I am in a hurry!"

"Yippee!" Chip cheers flying after Rage and Fluttershy

Back with Darkness and Ace the field of energy was gone from Ace and he had a new look… his quills and his spines were flowing with power much like the pattern Celestia and Luna's did. To add to that were fangs along with red streaks on all the quills, fangs and spines. Around him flowed a dark purple chaos aura as he looked at Darkness before leaping at him and clawing him with claws of dark energy.

"You are going to die for what you said!" he says in a demonic voice as he goes for another attack but Darkness counters it with a burst of wind. This made Ace howl in anger which rumbled the trees.

Not very far away was Rage, Chip and Fluttershy who head the howl and stopped with surprised looks on their faces.

"What was that?" Chip asks his teeth chattering

"I don't want to know…" Fluttershy says leaping behind a rock. As for Rage the only thing that happens is his Blade of Chaos appears in his hand and he looks in the direction of the sound.

"It sounded like a battle cry I bet Ace needs help." Rage says before running down the path cutting away undergrowth until he reaches the clearing where Ace and Darkness were fighting. "The hell…" Rage says under his breath looking at Ace in shock, "Is that what the books mentioned as the Chaotic Hell form?" he asks himself when a voice echoes in his head

"Young Guardian can you hear me?" It asks and Rage looks around

"Yeah, who are you?" he asks into the air

"I am one of the other Chaos Beasts one who was taken by the greed of the negative energy listen Guardian, that is a Chaotic Hell form and if Ace sees you he will just attack you! Only a miracle will make him come to his senses it is best you run away NOW!" the voice says fading at the end

"No can do…" Rage says as he sees Darkness get up slowly from another combo "I have to save him somehow."

"Why don't you quit?" Ace growls

"I have had enough of this foolishness… Dark Spawns you know what to do!" Darkness says as dark Spawns appear and Darkness disappears. Ace howls in anger again but then some of Rage's Bladedancers defeat the dark spawns before disappearing.

Rage then comes out of the bush and Ace leaps at him. But Rage who had faster reflexes and just faster in general dodges the attack "Ace you need to calm down!" Rage yells

"Shut it!" he yells leaping at Rage again who this time leaps over Ace.

"Ace it's me Rage come on man!" the crimson hedgehog begs trying to get his friend to come to his senses and change back. But Ace once again leaps and Rage does a backflip avoiding the attack leaving the two glaring at each other.

"That's not going to work Rage." A voice comes out of nowhere as Nazo appears from a portal of energy and both Rage and Ace look at him

"Nazo what are you doing here?" Rage asks

"For once not trying to kill you." Nazo smirks

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rage asks as Ace's dark energy begins to diminish slowly but he looked to be struggling

"Come on put the pieces together!" Nazo says annoyed "I was the one who told you about that Chaotic Hell form!" Nazo yells "I am the only surviving Chaos Beast besides him! Who else would have been able to tell you that?!"

"But why Nazo?" Rage asks confused "Why would you help me?"

"Because Ace is mine to kill and I want him normal not like that." Nazo says before Darkness appears and grabs him taking him back to the Dark World.

Rage then looks at Ace who was passed out back to normal as Chip and Fluttershy enter the clearing. "Oh my! Is Ace okay?" Fluttershy asks

"Yeah." Rage replies "He just needs some time to rest and somepony to care for him."

"I will take care of him." Fluttershy says "Can you take him back to my cottage with me Rage?" she asks

"Sure thing." Rage says picking Ace up and they leave the Everfree Forest and return to Fluttershy's small cottage where Rage laid Ace down on the small couch where Fluttershy pointed. "If you need anything Fluttershy give me a call." Rage says as he and Chip leave Fluttershy to care for Ace "And please tell me when he wakes up." Rage says before closing the door to the cottage and walking down the path with Chip floating next to him.

"So now what are going to do Rage?" Chip asks "Go take a nap?"

"A nap does not sound like a bad idea right about now actually Chip." Rage smiles as he slowly morphs to his Alicorn form surprising Chip

"Whoa…" Chip says in awe "That's new!"

"Yeah… I know." Rage smirks before flying off to the home he and Rainbow Dash shared, the two head up to the bedroom and after Rage made a small bed for Chip the two fell asleep.

**There's Chapter 9 with 2,666 words of story (not including this end Authors note)! Now I would like to send a big shout out to sonic3461 who has been giving ideas along with his character Ace. As a result I am officially stating that sonic3461 is a co-author for Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 14!**


	10. Chapter 10: A look into the past

**Chapter 10: A look into the past**

Two days go by and Ace was slowly recovering. Rage was with Celestia and Luna who were on their way to meet Ace once they go word from Fluttershy he had awoken. Pen and Ash were tagging along as well hoping to see how Ace is doing.

The four enter the cottage to see Ace sitting on the couch slumped over a bit with a cup of tea from Fluttershy the rest of the mane 6 stood looking at him. "Do I really have to drink this?" he asks

"It's a herbal tea it will help soothe the pain from the few attacks Rage hit you with." Fluttershy says reluctantly Ace sips it before noticing the four.

"Rage, Pen, Ash I see you brought Celestia and Luna too." Ace says

"Yeah but there is a reason they are here." Rage sighs

"Ace you harmed Princess Twilight and that upsets me greatly." Celestia says

"I am sorry… I had no control at the time. You see what happened was…"

After a long explanation Celestia looked at Ace "Hrm… unfortunately we would need proof of this." She says "But to do that the only option would be tap into his memories."

"But there's a problem there." Rage says

"What problem?" Celestia asks

"The issue is the spells from Equestria that are used to restore or view memories are only effective on ponies. Also the Chaos energy within Ace makes it impossible to break into his memories unless a similar force is used…."

"That's it!" Twilight says

"What's it?" Rage asks

"Rage remember the portal I used to return to Canterlot High when my friends needed help with the sirens?" Twilight asks

"Yeah… oh!" Rage says catching on "We could reprogram it to enter a recreation of Ace's memories!"

"Are you sure that will work?" Celestia asks

"It's a long shot but I think Rage and I can figure something out." Twilight says

"Hold up! There is no way I am doing this!" Ace yells

"It's that or execution." Luna says

"Fine…." Ace sighs

**Palace of Friendship**

Ace was laying on a couch with a helmet thing strapped to his head he was looking at it. "So will I be awake for this?" he asks

"No." Twilight says

"In order for us to safely reform your memories into a universe of their own we need you to be sleeping." Rage says adjusting one last wire "It's set to go!" he says

"How will we be able to see what's happening?" Celestia asks

"On the large screen there you will be able to see what I will see" Rage says

"How?" Luna asks

"Chaos Sight." Rage says "I was able to link it and my Chaos Sight ability. Wasn't easy but I got it to work."

"Will this hurt?" Ace asks

"No you'll be asleep." Twilight says "Otherwise… yes very much so."

"Alright Lunar Relic go ahead." Twilight says as Rage inputs some commands into a computer console and grabs a lever

"Alright." He says casting a sleep spell soon Ace was out and Rage pulls the lever. With some sparks a portal soon opens and Rage looks into it. "Well let's go." He says to his Ponyville pals "Pen, Rez, Xage, Ash stay here and protect them."

The remaining eight walk into the portal and after a white glare they see a lush landscape before them. "Where are we?" Twilight asks

"Mobius." Rage says "But… this was eons ago."

"Theres Ace!" Pinkie Pie yells seeing the gray hedgehog walking and a blue hedgehog next to him

"And Nazo!" Christain growls leaping at the blue hedgehog but he passes right through him "Hay what gives!" he yells

"We can't alter Ace's memoires Christain we are only viewing them. It's like we aren't even here." Twilight says as Ace and Nazo look at each other with smiles

"You know Ace, life is good." He says

"Yeah." Ace says with a smile "Nazo you and I will be together always right?"

"Yeah." Nazo replies as the two look up at the night sky "You ever wonder why it is only our Emerald had two Chaos Beasts originate from it?"

"No, why do you ask?" Ace asks

"No reason." Nazo replies

"This must be back when Ace and Nazo were good brothers." Rage says "Who knew Nazo could be so calm."

"But that doesn't help us!" Rainbow Dash says

"You're right Rainbow Dash we need to go farther in time but how?" Twilight asks

"Like this." Rage says throwing a Chaos Emerald in the air and with a flash of light the group is transported to a later time date. This time Ace was seen looking at Nazo who was pure red,

"Nazo! Please you don't have to do this!" he begs "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Enough Ace!" Nazo yells "You don't know how much power I can get from finishing you off and now that time has come!"

"What happened to the Nazo I knew…. The Nazo I loved as a brother?!" Ace asks before avoiding a Chaos Spear

"Gone." is all Nazo said with an evil smirk,

"Fine…" Ace sighs with sorrow "I see how it is…" then Rage feels a familiar energy as he sees Ace gather the Chaos Emeralds and glow with energy. At the same time a blinding light forced the group of friends to cover their eyes and when they opened them they were in a wasteland of sorts

"Where are we now?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I have no idea…" Rage says

"Look!" Christain shouts pointing at a worn out Ace and Nazo. Both still super charged

"They are still fighting?" Twilight asks "But how long have they been at it?"

"Well based on the location of the stars compared to the last vision… 12 days." Rage says looking at the stars.

"Look at that!" Rarity points a hoof to three white beings who made a loud echoing voice

"Nazo the Hedgehog beast of Chaos, this has gone on long enough as punishment for your heinous crimes for the rest of time you will be imprisoned!" they say in an echoing voice as Nazo is ensnared in a red orb of Chaos Energy.

With the battle finally over Ace floated down to the ground exhausted from the fight. "It's…finally over." He pants

"Wow he looks tired." Applejack says

"I know I would be… being in such a powerful Chaos form for that long would really drain you." Rage says as the gods walk up to Ace.

"Ace you have fought well to defend yourself but know in order to keep Nazo from ever being awakened you must share his fate as well." The creatures say and without a word Ace is ensnared in an identical orb but of blue.

"This must have been when he was put to sleep after his battle with Nazo." Rage says before a light begins glowing

"Here we go again!" Fluttershy sighs before they find themselves in The Mystic Caves where they saw a blue orb of energy in a chamber,

"That's strange this is The Mystic Caves." Christain says "Why are we here?" he asks before they see another Rage poke his head in the chamber and walk in.

"Man these caves go on forever." He says looking around the chamber "But this looks like another dead end."

"Rage that's you!" Rainbow Dash

"Yeah, this is when I found Ace a awakened him." Rage says as they watch the other Rage look at the orb of energy

"Wait… this is what was making that Chaos Energy reading." He says walking up to it and tapping it. Then it flies around before glowing and Ace forms from the energy.

"Thank you for releasing me." He says "I am Ace the Hedgehog a Chaos Beast."

"Name's Rage." Is all the other Rage was able to say before the group has a Chaos Spear fly through them and sends them off once again like the times before. This time to The Everfree Forest where they saw the scene of Ace turn into the Chaotic Hell form.

Back on the other side Celestia looks on the monitor "Well it appears as if they were telling the truth." She says.

"Well I think we have seen what we need to." Rage says opening a gate back "C'mon" he says as they all walk through.

Celestia watches them get spat out of the small portal and then notices something. "Where is Rage?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks looking at the group who came out "He- not here?!" she yells

"Where is he?" Ash asks

"How should we know?!" Twilight replies panicking

As for Rage he wakes up in a dark area that looked very ominous. "Where am I?" he asks

"You know you shouldn't have entered Ace's memories." A dark shadow says from the ground

"Who are you?!" Rage yells "Show yourself!"

"Foolish young Guardian you don't know what you are getting yourself into right now as we speak I am growing stronger and soon Ace will be mine!" the voice chuckles

"Oh yeah?" Rage asks "Why don't you show your face!" Rage yells summoning his Blade of Chaos

"Did you really just summon your weapon?" the figure asks as it molds into a blob like hedgehog form which made Rage think of ace a bit. "You cannot harm me you don't have the balls."

"What do you want with me?" Rage asks

"All I am here to do is to make sure you stay out of the way." The mysterious figure chuckles "Besides after I am done with Ace I will need you…"

"Well that isn't going to happen!" Rage yells slashing at the glob knocking it back "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"So what will you do then? Fighting me will get you nowhere! You foolishly entered this realm with no means of escaping except the link made by that stupid portal. But guess what it's gone!" the glob laughs

"Didn't I?" Rage smirks pulling out a Chaos Emerald

"A Chaos Emerald?!" the glob yells in disbelief

"Never leave home without one." Rage chuckles throwing it in the air and catching it "Chaos Control!" he yells and in a flash of light he was gone.

"Doesn't matter that only adds to what I will have to do… after Nazo can piss Ace off enough it will be all over!" the blob laughs

**Palace of Friendship-Equestria**

The group was frantically thinking on where Rage could have gone when he appears out of nowhere. "Rage!" Rainbow Dash cheers "Where were you?" she asks him

"I had to take a little detour." Rage says rubbing his head "Don't know what happened exactly."

"So Rage what did you guys see?" Ash asks

"Everything." Rage replies

"It was quite the tale." Luna says

Slowly Ace begins to wake up… "All done?" he asks standing up and the others nod before Ace bends down with a groan of pain

"Ace what's wrong?!" Pen asks

"R-Run." Ace says confusing them

"What do you mean?! Why?" Applejack asks as a shroud of energy covers Ace and he changes back to the Chaotic Hell form.

"Ah it's good to be back!" he laughs

"That voice…" Rage says

"Why Rage what a surprise I didn't expect to see you so soon… it's been what 5 minutes?" he laughs

"What have you done to Ace?!" Twilight yells in question

"Ace is no more… I am Spade the Hedgehog." Responds the now darkened hedgehog

"Guys get out of here." Rage says "I will handle this one myself."

"Rage are you sure?" Twilight asks and he nods "Well you heard him, let's go." She says as the others leave.

"Well, well, well trying to play hero are we?" Spade laughs as Rage summons his Blade of Chaos. "Well then you will die!" he yells but soon stops midway and a translucent Ace could be seen as if he was trying to stop it

"N-no I won't let you hurt my friends!" he says

"H-How can this be?" Spade yells in shock as he feels something pull at him and with a blinding light the two are separated with Ace passed out and Spade was panting before standing up. He looked just like Ace's Chaotic Hell form! "Very well…. Now that I am my own being killing you will be much more fun!" he laughs leaping for Rage with a claw extended but Rage dodges with a roll to the side.

"We'll see about that!" Rage yells countering with an Inferno Chaos Slash which sent Spade back a bit.

"Take this!" Spade yells throwing an arc of energy at Rage who puts up a shield to block it. It was just enough to do so but it shatters and Rage is then hit by a following Dark energy blast dealing a shocking amount of damage to him.

"What…the…hell…" Rage says gasping the wind knocked out of him

"That's right!" Spade laughs "Hell is just one mere minute away for you Young Guardian… good-bye." He laughs forming a ball of energy and shooting at Rage which forced a puff of smoke. Spade laughs maniacally as the smoke clears he stops and yells "Impossible!" there was Rage still intact and alive with The Chaos Emeralds around him.

"I'm not done…not like this!" Rage growls glowing

"How can you still be alive?!" Spade asks before looking to see the battered Ace who had cast a Life Chaos spell on Rage to heal him enough to survive.

"heh." is all that he could say before passing back out,

(Music: Open Your Heart (Generations Ver.)-Theme of Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog version 2~Crush 40)

The Emeralds then begin to circle Rage as he glows with energy. Soon they spread out and then Rage absorbs their power and a bright glow forces Spade to cover his eyes. When he could look again Rage was floating just off of the ground with a bright red flare of Chaos energy around him. His fur was bright red almost pink and his eyes closed then he opens then to show two bright amber eyes glowing with fury as that happens his spines and quills flare up and being flailing with energy. His clothing had changed to a white jacket with two red wavy stripes. His pants were now light gray shorts with two dark red side pockets like they had on cackies. His shoes were bright green with a black flame on the toe and in his hands still covered by his gray fingerless gloves was his Blade of Chaos. His inhibitor rings were no longer gold instead they were a pale green.

'This is insane… I have never seen anything besides a Chaos Beast with some much Chaos Power' Spade says as Rage takes his inhibitor rings off and the flare of energy grows making Spade look in more surprise at the sheer power Rage had just unleashed. "Hmph impressive…" he chuckles "now what would you call this transformation Guardian?" he asks

"I am…" Rage then warps to Spade and hits him with a Holy Chaos infused kick "True Chaos Unleashed Rage." He says with a smile

"Damn…he's strong." Spade says to himself "But without his inhibitor rings he can't stay that way for long." He smirks getting ready to counter but True Chaos Rage gave him no time as he was once again hit from behind with another kick this time he felt his Chaos Energy become drained. 'I am no match for him right now… not without all my power still recharging from the separation…' he thinks before landing and disappearing but not before saying "This isn't over!"

Rage then powers down and reattaches his Inhibitor Rings "Well that was a waste of my Unleashed modifier." He says as he walks over to Ace and puts his hand over it and it glows light green with Life Chaos and he gets up.

"Thank you Rage." He smiles

"I should thank you for giving me that heal before Spade could end it." Rage says

"It's nothing." Ace says "But…now what?" he asks as the others run back in and Rage is hugged by Rainbow Dash and Ace by Twilight.

"You're okay!" they both said to the one in their grip

"Why wouldn't we be?" they both reply

"We felt the surge of energies." Luna says

"We had feared the worst." Celestia adds

"So what do we do now?" Applejack asks

"We keep on waiting until we know what they are up to." Rage says

"But when will that be?" Rainbow Dash ask "I am ready to go kick their tails now!"

"Who knows…" Rage responds "It could be days…weeks… or maybe a month or two…" Rage then yawns loudly "But for now I need some rest." He says "Today was a real exciter you know?" he smiles softly

"Yeah." The others agree

**Rainbow Dash &amp; Rage's house—the next day**

Rage and Rainbow Dash were sleeping in the bed with Rainbow cuddled up next to Rage as the sun comes up. Soon the light of the sun hits the two warming their faces causing them to wake up at the same time. "Morning Dashie" Rage says

"Morning Rage." She says as the two slide out of bed.

"So do the guys up in Cloudsdale have anything going on today?" Rage asks

"Well I know the Wonderbolts are holding a competition today it is supposed to be for recruitment for them and I was hoping we were free today so I could head up there with Scootaloo."

"Well as far as I know unless The Dark Legion decides to do something out of the blue we are free." Rage responds taking a brush and fixing his bedhead.

"Alright then it's settled want to come to?" Rainbow asks

"And pass up a chance of spending the day with my special somepony? I wouldn't have it any other way." Rage smiles as they walk out together.

"Hay you know what Scootaloo would love… to see you compete!" Rainbow Dash says with a grin

"I dunno Rainbow Dash…. I know I can fly fast and I have the Rainbolt but you and I both know I can have problems keeping control at high speeds." Rage replies

"Well if Scootaloo wants you to what do you say?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Then that's a different story." Rage says as they find the filly playing around on her scooter. The two land and are greeted with a smile from the young Pegasus "I bet you 20 bits she won't"

"Morning Rainbow Dash, Good morning Prince Rage." She smiles "What brings you here?"

"Well Rage and I were heading up to Cloudsdale for the Wonderbolts' flight competition today. We figured we would see what was goin' on." Rainbow says "We wanted to know if you wanted to tag along."

"Really!?" Scootaloo yells leaping with joy "Would I!"

"Well come on then!" Rage says crouching down for the young Pegasus to get on.

"Wait you mean…" Scootaloo says surprised Rage was going to let her ride on his back

"Why not?" Rage smiles

"Thank you!" she says leaping on to his back "You know what would be cool Rage?" she asks as they get in the air and were flying for a bit Rage turns his head to let her know he was listening "If you entered the contest!"

"I don't know kid." Rage says "I don't think I am quite that good yet…" he says still not too sure about the whole contest

"Please…" Scootaloo begs giving him puppy dog eyes.

Rage sighs 'Dammit please not the puppy dog eyes' he thinks looking back to see them. 'Cream if you weren't so good at them then I would be saying no still' he chuckles in his head remembering how Scootaloo's face looked so much like Cream's when she would beg him to read her a special book when he was helping out at the Library her mother ran. "Fine…" he sighs

"Yahoo!" Scootaloo cheers

"I owe you 20 bits Rainbow Dash." Rage says as they land "make sure to remind me after the competition."

"Oh don't worry I will." She says before looking at Scootaloo "Come on let's go find a seat." She says as they walk into the Cloudsdale Coliseum

As for Rage he went over to where Soarin was manning the registration. "Well morning Prince Burning Rage you thinking of signing up for the competition?" he asks

"Of course." Rage replies as Spitfire walks over

"So looking for some sporting excitement outside of your usual life huh Prince Rage?" she asks and Soarin hits her

"Spitfire get his name right he is royalty after all." He says

"It's alright, actually I prefer Prince Rage better." Rage responds "Since I was just called Rage my whole life." He smiles rubbing the back of his head remembering his childhood on Mobius.

"Alright well what title you looking for?" Soarin asks "Stunt or Racing?"

Rage thinks a minute and then decides "Racing." He says and the two Wonderbolts look at each other in surprise "Rage you know I am flying the racing right?" Spitfire asks

"Oh?" Rage asks "No I didn't"

"Well you see today's contest is to see who meets closely to who is best a speed and who is out best stunt flyer." Soarin says "Spitfire is our fastest flyer and our best stuntpony is Fleetfoot."

"Well then I look forward to the race Spitfire." Rage smiles

"Good luck Rage." She smiles back

Up in the stands Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo sit down after the Cloudsdale national anthem finishes and a gray Pegasus takes spot on the podium "Good morning Sports fans and Wonderbolts fans! Today we have the Wonderbolts annual Speed and Stunt contest to see who might be even better than the Wonderbolts themselves! Starting the day off with the stunts is Dumb Bell." He announces

"Ack Why do they have to start with the stunts first?" Scootaloo asks

"Well they tend to take longer and besides they know everyone wants to see who can beat Spitfire in the cross country race track they use every year." Rainbow Dash says "Nopony really cares as much on the stunts well not the ones here anyways. Those ponies tend to stay home and watch the live broadcast."

After about an hour they announce the winners of the Stunts with Fleetfoot winning by a hair. "And now fillies and gentlecolts the event you have all been waiting for… The Cross Country Race!" the gray Pegasus says as cannons shoot confetti and streamers "Today's contestants are Ditzy Doo, Bulk Biceps, Cloud Chaser, Lightining Dust, The Wonderbolts own Spitfire" As the names are announced each pony takes a lane in the start box.

"Where's Rage?" Scootaloo asks

"But wait there's one more… our last contestant is Equestria's own… Prince Burning Rage, our Prince of Unity!" the Pegasus announces and Rage takes the final slot in the box. "Not we all know this course but first put in your vote to who you think will win."

"Rage is going to win." Scotaloo says

"No way Spitfire will" Rainbow Dash says

"You wanna bet on it?" Scootaloo asks

"How much you got kid?" Rainbow Dash asks

"75 bits." Scootaloo smiles

"You're on!" Rainbow Dash smirks as they both put their votes in

"Alright here we go with 49% we have Spitfire as our winner and Rage in second with 48% now let's race!" the pony grabs a string and pulls it firing two more confetti cannons which two streaks dash through instantly. One blue, yellow and a smidge of red and the other was gray and red. Rage and spitfire were the first two out but Spitfire had a small head.

**Ten minutes later**

"Ha! See ya Rage!" Spitfire smiles as she catches to the final stretch with Rage nowhere in sight "I got this!"

"Well folks it looks like Spitfire is going to be our winner." The sportscaster pony says

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash cheers

"No!" whines Scootaloo

"Get ready to pay up." Rainbow smiles when a loud crackling was heard

"What in Celestia's name was that?" the sportscaster asks as they look to the corner before the final stretch to see a rainbow colored lightning bolt swing around the edge and pass Spitfire not even a second later and then crosses the finish line less than a second before Spitfire. "Who was that with that Rainbolt?" the Pegasus asks as they show a slow-motion replay of the bolt which was just slow enough to show Rage with a grin on his face "Well I don't believe it! It looks like the winner is Prince Rage by a fraction of a second!"

"Yes!" Scootaloo cheers

"NO!" Rainbow Dash whines

"Pay up!" Scootaloo says holding a hoof out

"Here I am a pony of my word." She says putting 75 bits into the young filly's hoof.

**One hour later Rage and Rainbow Dash's home**

Rage and Rainbow Dash enter the house with smiles on their faces from the fun they had. "That was fun Rage." Rainbow says "They way you bolted around in the end.

"Literally" Rage chuckles

"Of course." Rainbow smiles "Now you still owe me 25 bits."

"Oh right." Rage says handing her over what he owed with a kiss

"Oh you." She chuckles with a blush.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Holy crap 4200+ words that's a long one!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Ultimate Price

**Chapter 11: The ultimate price  
**

_**Dark Legion Fortress**_

Darkness was looking at Spade who had recently arrived with the hope to join up with them mainly for revenge on Rage after the humiliating battle he had done. Nazo was looking disapprovingly at him.

"I don't think he's cut out for it." Nazo says

"That's not you place to say Nazo." Darkness says

"I think he looks fine." Noah says

"We need more members and Spade will be one of them… soon we can put our plans into motion." Mephilies says

_**Mobius—Tails' Lab**_

Rage was sitting in with Tails and Sonic who had asked for his presence for whatever reason. "So what is it you needed me for Sonic?" Rage asks

"Well we wanted to ask you if you knew anything about a guy named Noah." Tails asks

"Oh god you mean that drunk panda?" Rage sighs "Not much only that he is in line with the Dark Legion." Rage replies "Why?"

"Well you see he took something from me and we didn't know if you might have known anything about why." Tails says

"What did he take?" Rage asks

"A material decoder." Tails says

"Why would they want that?" Sonic asks

"The heck if I know." Rage says "This is news to me too, I don't see anything that they would gain from that."

"Well can you try to get it back?" Tails asks

"I can try but I wouldn't count on it. After they are done with I plan on blowing that castle of theirs sky high along with their planet." Rage responds when he hear his communicator from Christain go off and answers it "Christain what's wrong?" he asks

"Rage we got trouble Ponyville's under attack!" Christain responds as a crash could be heard in the background

"Hold on I am on my way!" Rage says "Sorry guys I need to go!" he informs the two who wave as he disappears

_**Equestria—Ponyville**_

Christain was protecting himself from a bombardment of dark energy blasts from Noah with an energy shield which wouldn't last much longer. Soon it breaks and Noah laughs

"Ha you are no match for us!" he laughs as Nix grabs them with a grip of dark energy. Soon a Chaos Spear hits him as Ace runs up and kicks Noah to the ground

"You know your forgetting me." He chuckles

"Who are you?" Nix asks

"My name is Ace." Ace responds "And you know my brother Nazo do you not?"

Nix smirks when he hears this "Well then two is better then one!" he laughs forming a large ball of dark energy "Try and avoid this!" he yells and throws it at a high speed so fast no one saw it but…

(Music: [Event] Sonic Appears—Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

It is destroyed releasing a smoke like cloud of energy and within it stood Rage who had leaped from Angel Island and blocked it just in time. "Rage your time couldn't be any better!" Christain pants

"Sorry I am late… looks like you started the party without me." Rage smiles summoning his Blade of Chaos, "Now who's first?" he smiles as Chip flies next to him

"Yeah, who's looking to get a beating first?" he adds

"Allow me…" Noah says stepping up "Besides I have a score to settle with this one." He chuckles throwing a punch out of nowhere hitting Rage hard. Ace then hits Noah with an Axe kick from the air making him turn to Ace and swing a punch but his arm is then hit by a cold ball and encased in ice. "Agh!" he yells in surprise

"Chaos Blade Buster!" Rage yells swinging his sword in a downward slash hitting the ice shattering it but it just falls with Noah's whole arm perfectly intact despite what Icy Chaos should have done.

"You little!" Noah growls swinging his other arm to hit Rage but this time Rage dodge rolls out of the way.

"Too slow!" he smirks as Dark Gaia hits Ace with a kick from behind and while Rage is distracted from the grunt Ace made Noah takes the chance to leap on top of him. Rage struggles to break free but to no prevails

'Dammit even though I am strong I can't move 9000 pounds off of me." He curses "and my Chaos is still recharging from my wasted True Chaos Unleashed form…. What am I supposed to do?!' he thinks when a Rainbow blur knocks Noah off of his balance and he fly off to the side allowing Rage to stand up but when he tries his injuries made it hard so he was struggling just to look and see Rainbow Dash looking at Noah.

"Leave him alone!" she yells glaring him in the eyes

Noah growls in anger stomping at the ground "I am tired of all these interruptions! Be gone!" he screams grabbing Rainbow Dash and throwing her into a building as hard as he could right as Rage got up he saw her hit the building and lie on the ground motionless.

"RAINBOW DASH!" he screams running over to her as the others who were god knows where arrives and Ace finally gets Dark Gaia to flee and looks over himself to see what was happening. Rage puts a hand on her… she was cold… she was dead.

"Oh no is she-" Twilight asks hoping it was not true

"Rainbow please don't…" Applejack says

Rage stands up and begins shaking in anger as he looks at the remaining two. "You…" he says his eyes glowing red "You are going to pay for this!" he screams in fury running right through Ace accidentally knocking him out as he leaps up and punches Noah in the chest making him slide back.

"What…what happened to him…?" he gasps for air while asking Nix

"I wish I knew… just kill him!" Nix replies shooting an energy beam at Rage who was no longer where he was when the beam was fired. Nix soon felt a foot hit him in the back of his head and plant his face into the ground. Soon Rage lifts an arm and it forms into a spike like blade as he stabs Nix in the chest. Knowing he would die if he stayed he warped back to wherever they were hiding leaving Noah who looks at Rage almost frightened.

"Wait for me!" he yells disappearing as well. Rage then morphs his arm back and his eyes turn back to normal as he runs back over to Rainbow Dash where a doctor pony had arrived to check on her. He looked at her in worry

"Well?" he asks choking up at the sight

"She's….." the doctor pauses "dead…" he says coldly causing everypony to gasp in horror

"No…." Rage stammers in disbelief "R-rainbow…." He sniffs as a thought races into his mind 'first Icezer… now Rainbow Dash' he begins to cry and collapses on Rainbow Dash's body as the others join in simply broken about their loss of a close friend.

Rage felt like he had lost everything…his brother… and now the pony he cared for most risked herself to help him and paid the ultimate price… she died trying to help him when he could have helped himself. That thought just made him cry harder… no matter how impossible it felt the cold…hard…vile truth was…Rainbow Dash is dead.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12: Recovery

**Chapter 12: Recovery**

Ace who slowly comes to and he feels like he knew something was wrong and that the power he was feeling was needed. He looks to see the group looking at Rainbow Dash who was clearly dead. He walks over to them and looks at her "Let me try something." He says emitting a green light from his hands and Rainbow Dash glows.

Rage feels her body slowly warm up and he smiles warmly "Ace, what did you do to her?" he asks

"It's called Chaotic Life… while I was knocked out I saw it in a vision…but tell me Rage what was that form you used there?" Ace responds

"Honestly I do not know…" Rage says rubbing his chin "It wasn't my Demonic Chaos Form… heck I don't think it was Chaos related at all." Rage closes his eyes in thought.

"Maybe I can clear somethings up for you Rage." A familiar voice says and he turns to see his old friend Axel the Wolf with Pen.

"Pen where were you?" Applejack asks

"It's a long story but to put it shortly I was helping my old buddy Spark out with something." Pen responds

"Wait Spark is one of the Dark Legion members isn't she?" Rage asks

"True but she and I won't hurt each other no matter what." Pen replies "I also found Axel here on my way back he asked if I knew how you were doing and I brought him back I hope it's not a problem."

"Not at all but Axel you said you knew about that form I used." Rage responds looking the gray wolf

"Yeah, Rage that was a Blood Form. A mysterious form that little is known about. Along with you and I only 3 others can use such a form, where it comes from, what it's power is and why only us 5 have it is a total mystery. And controlling it is no easy task." Axel says

"All it seemed to do was allow me to change my shape…" Rage says looking at his hand "But how did I activate it?"

"That we do know, it seems to allow you to activate it when you will it to… but for you I guess you were lost in anger. Another thing is each time we use it we learn more about what it allows us to do. The first thing was all the same… shape shifting our body parts into deadly weapons. After that it varied but we all seemed to have the same abilities." Axel explains

"Wait you keep saying we but who are you referring to?" Rarity asks

"Duh the other 3 who have the form thingie." Pinkie Pie replies "who else?"

"So… it might be useful." Rage says "But back to Rainbow Dash… will she be alright?"

Ace nods "Yeah, it will take her time to wake up but she should be okay. Give her a week and she'll be back to her old self."

"Well… I have one more to get back." Rage says

"What do you mean Rage?" Rez asks

"I am going to get Icezer back." Rage says

"But are you sure? All alone?" Twilight asks

"No, we are going with ya sugar cube!" Applejack says

"Guys thanks I appreciate it but this is something I need to do alone. Icezer is my brother and I am the only one with the power to bring him to his senses." Rage says

"But Rage… that would mean you have to take the darkness from him… it won't just disappear, after all you can't just destroy it." Christain says

"Then that is something I will have to deal with…. I can find a way after all I have done it before." Rage responds summoning his Blade of Chaos "Blade you there?" he asks

"I'm here it's been a while since you called, can I help you with something?" his sword asks

"I need you to open the Gate to Darkness for me." Rage responds

"Alright, if you're sure." Blade says as a door appears from nowhere and Rage walks through

**Realm of Darkness-Dark Westbrook**

Rage appears out of a glow of light and instantly Dark Spawns were everywhere "Burn! Bureinjingkaosu!" he calls as his sword glows with light and he fights his way through to a house… not just any house it was Rage's childhood home only the dark twisted version of it. There in the front stood Icezer.

"Who goes there?" he asks turning to see Rage. "Who are you?" he asks

"Icezer… do you not remember?" Rage asks

"Rage…" Icezer replies "You are a fool to come here I am no longer Icezer… I am Dark Icezer!"

"And that is why I am here… to fix that! I am going to save you, can't you fight it?" Rage asks as Dark Icezer forms a sword of darkness and leaps for Rage

(Music: The Other Promise-Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)

Rage blocks the attack and forces the dark version of his brother back with an attempted counter attack. "So tell me what do you plan to do if you succeed at bringing me to my knees take the darkness for yourself?" he asks

"All that matters is that I save the light that I know is left inside!" Rage yells closing the gap for another attack but Dark Icezer was too fast and spins around hitting Rage from behind knocking him down.

"Pitty… you see darkness is stronger… it is what we are born from and we are all destined to fade back to… admit it Rage you are no match for me light and all this talk about 'good' makes the heart weak… the darkness makes it strong… it is what the heart is made of!"

"You're wrong." Rage says "I know that the Chaotic family may have been born in darkness…and it may be the others faded to darkness in the end… but not me… I was born in the light!" Rage gets up and looks Dark Icezer in the eyes "You know what I always tell myself?"

"hm?" Dark Icezer grunts curious as to what Rage had to say

"That no matter how hard things get and no matter how bad things look for me I will always fight. I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog and I am the light in the darkness! If I die then it will be fighting to protect the world from Darkness!" Rage yells leaping for Icezer with his blade glowing

"Predictable!" Dark Icezer laughs as he dodges the attack and Rage starts to try and combo but Dark Icezer avoids each attack and soon grab's Rage's sword. "A pathetic weapon!" he laughs stabbing Rage in the gut and kicking him to the ground. "Alone here…alone as always and that is how you will die!"

"It's not over…yet…" Rage grunts standing up with a green glow healing him and he then glows brightly "Holy Chaos!" he calls and glows brightly. As his fur turns white along with all of his clothing. His eyes then flash to a bright yellow that glow faintly.

"What's this?" Dark Icezer asks himself as Rage's sword glows with light.

"Holy Chaos…Raid!" he yells throwing his blade through the corrupted hedgehog which then bounces back hitting him again before returning to Rage who then fades back to normal.

"So… you brought me to my knees now what?" Dark Icezer asks "What's your plan?"

"This…" Rage says forming a claw of energy "Light Claw!" he yells as the claw goes into Icezer and pulls out the darkness into a cloud which then forms a faint hedgehog like being.

"We will meet again Rage Chaotic… and thank you." He laughs disappearing as Rage picks Icezer up.

(music end)

"Icezer can you hear me?!" he yells and the light blue hedgehog opens his eyes

"R-R-Rage?" he asks softly "I-is that you?"

"You're okay!" Rage smiles standing up "Come on I need to get you to a hospital."

**Ponyville Hosptial—five days later**

Rage was looking at Icezer who was now in his Unicorn form for Equestria and still in a coma after his fight. "How long is he going to be like that Rage?" the doctor asks

"Not too much longer I hope." Rage sighs standing up "He lost a lot of energy from the darkness inside so it may take some time. I presume you came to let me know visiting hours are over?" he asks and the doctor nods "Alright, let me know if anything comes up." He says walking out to the lobby with the doctor next to him

"Don't worry Rage if anything happens you will be the first to know." He responds as Rage waves before returning home where Rainbow Dash was still in the bed.

Rage gets in and looks at her. Ace said she should wake at any time so he wasn't too worried. As he rolls over he hears her mutter and he looks back at her to see her open her bright eyes "R-Rage?" she asks

"Rainbow Dash your awake!" Rage cheers

"Wh-what happened?" she asks

"Well you were hurt pretty bad by Noah throwing you into a building and Ace healed you. Since then you've been in a coma." Rage explains leaving the worst out of it

"How long ago was that?" she asks

"Only 5 days." Rage responds

"Make it 6…" she smiles putting a hoof around Rage hugging him as they both begin to fall asleep.

'Do not think you will get away with this Darkness you and your buddies are going down!' Rage thinks before he falls asleep.

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13: Into Darkness

**Chapter 13: Into Darkness**

**A/N time to introduce the Character themes! OC owners please let me know what you want for a theme**

**Rage Chaotic/Prince Burning Rage-Open Your Heart~Crush 40**

**Twilight: Live and Learn~Crush 40**

**Rainbow Dash—Number one~Bleach**

**Icezer: Believe in myself SA2 Ver.~Kaz Silver**

**Rarity: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure)**

**Christain: A Stranger I remain (Maniac Agenda Mix)~Metal Gear Rising: Rvengance**

**Xager: The War Still Rage's Within~ Metal Gear Rising: Revengance**

**Metal Rage "Rez": Free~ Sonic Free Riders**

**Ace: N/A**

**Ash: N/A**

**Nazo: N/A**

**Pen: N/A**

**Spark: N/A**

**Noah:**

**Fluttershy: Simple And Clean~Kingdom Hearts**

**Applejack: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.)**

**Mephilies: Collective Consciousness~ Metal Gear Rising: Revengance**

**And the new OC Scarlet, by Broncogirl6 and for her, the OC Form didn't mean anything it was just the indicator for the form. Now let's begin!**

**Equestria—Rainbow and Rage's home**

Morning dawns upon the two and slowly they get up and Rage looks out the small window "It's time…" he sighs

"Time for what?" Rainbow Dash asks him

"Time to head to The Dark World." He responds "The Dark Legion has drawn the last straw and the time for action is now."

"Are you sure Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Yeah, I have waited enough and besides who knows how long we will have to look. My pal Xager told me that the fortress has moved… but he does not know where so we will have to find it." Rage says "Gather the others this is going to be a long trip."

"Alright Rage," Rainbow says as she rushes off.

Rage warps himself to The Palace of Friendship where he met Twilight. "Twilight, it is time."

"It is isn't it…" Twilight sighs

"When the others get here then we will go to the World of Darkness we have to find them and in order to do that we must search their own lands." Rage says

"But Rage are you sure that's a good idea?" Ace's voice comes from the entrance

"Ace," Rage says "You recovered quickly."

"As did you I see." Ace replies

"What do you mean Ace Rage wasn't hurt." Twilight says confused

"True but after my battle with Spade I lost a lot of my Chaos Energy and it needed to recharge but now I have it all back." Rage responds as the door opens and the rest pour in.

"Good we are all here." Rage smiles softly "Guys I hope you know why you're here." He looks at them and they nod

"But Rage why?" asks Applejack "Ain't goin to their world gonna just get us killed?"

"We won't have much time." Rage says "We can only be there for a maximum of one week. After that… unless we return our life force will begin to fade."

"Not if I can help…" a voice comes from the air as Nazo forms in the center of the room

"Nazo!" Twilight gasps

"Calm down I am not here to harm you I am here to help." Nazo says

"Likely story!" Rage yells leaping but Ace stops him

"Rage! No!" he grunts

"Ace get out of my way!" Rage yells

"I won't! Nazo is my brother at least hear him out!" Ace responds and Rage looks at him before lightening his stance with a nod.

"Why do you want to help us Nazo?" he asks

"Spade… that son of a bitch thinks he can waltz in and make a fool of me…" Nazo growls

(Flashback)

"Spade has no place here!" Nazo yells

"Is that so?" Spade asks leaping to Nazo in a split second "Then maybe that would change if I killed you!"

(End)

"He caught me off guard and Darkness threw me out thinking I was dead…" Nazo grunts

"Knowing the way Spade fought me… Nazo is more the likely telling the truth. Spade can land a punch even when I was in a True Chaos Form. He's strong and even Ace and I combined my not have a chance." Rage sighs "Now what is it you can do?"

"I can send us there in a way that prevents the affliction of the Dark Realm on you. After all if it did affect you then you'd never stand a chance against them, your powers would be drained too much." Nazo explains

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash asks "Let's go in there and kick some butt!"

Nazo opens a portal and the group enters it. After they appear on the other side Dark Spawns form everywhere "Damn… they must have caught wind to what I was doing." Nazo curses

"Leave this to me." Rage says throwing his hands up "Bladedancers attack!" he calls summoning Bladedancers that kill of the Dark Spawns but then are defeated in slashes of dark energy as Nix appears and Rage steps forward. As he does so a barricade surrounds the others

"Well it seem like we have some uninvited guests." He chuckles "My Rage you have grown since the last time we truly fought."

"I have you to thank for that." Rage smirks "In fact I have you to thank for everything. If it wasn't for you Icezer and Xage would have never been taken…. And I would have never followed them. That meant Dex would have never found me and my destiny would have never been revealed. I have trained for years to master Chaos all so I can rid the worlds of you and form the looks of it… it's about to pay off." Rage grins as Nix smiles

"Well it seems you are more observant then I thought…but here's my question to you…why did I take two nobodies like your brothers when I could have taken Sonic and Tails?" Nix asks "It was all my own doing… I planned to use that to force awaken your abilities as Guardian just so that I could force the darkness into you while you were young and unstable… but clearly that failed as now we stand here however my plan B did not… every time you use your Chaos Forms negative energy is formed as well and guess what… thanks to your battle against Spade… you have made your darkness." Nix laughs as a dark red hedgehog who looked like Rage appears "Rage, meet Dark Rage, Dark Rage meet Rage." He chuckles "I will leave you two to get to know each other." Nix laughs vanishing.

"Prepare to die Rage." Dark Rage says as he beams with dark energy and Rage summons his Blade of Chaos

(Music: Darkness of the Unknown~Kingdom Hearts II)

"Show me what you got!" Rage smiles as Dark Rage leaps and he blocks the attack and kicks Dark Rage back "Bureijingukaosu!" he calls as his sword releases to a more common blade like design. "No way I am gonna lose!" Rage yells blocking another attack from Dark Rage who then flash steps behind Rage and hits him from behind.

"That all you got Rage?" he asks as the red hedgehog stands up

"I am not even warmed up!" Rage responds forming a glow of energy "Now Burn Bureijingukaosu!" he yells as the sword morphs to a dragon wing like blade with the hilt remaining and Rage's right arm scaling up as if it was armored.

"What is that?" Icezer asks "I have never seen Rage do that before!"

"What have you done?" Dark Rage asks

"This is my fully released Blade of Chaos Bureijingukaosu, or Blazing Chaos that strongest of all the Blades of Chaos! This weapon is what darkness fears…" he replies pointing it at Dark Rage "It's over!" he says drawing it back and running at Dark Rage who counters it perfectly.

"Too predictable!" he scoffs

'damn…' Rage thinks 'he seems to know my every move!' Rage then blocks an attack from Dark Rage 'we are equally matched even with my fully released Bureijingukaosu what do I do?'

"Rage!" Twilight yells as he notices the barrier shock his friends

"Guys!" he yells as Dark Rage leaps in front of him before he could run to them.

"Yeah, I guess we should have told you if you take too long your friends here well they will be gone!" he laughs before looking back at Rage.

"Well…" Rage grunts "Time to stop messing around."

"Please what will you do? We are equals you and all of your chaos powers are mine as well Rage Chaotic and it makes you too predictable!"

"Well try this on for size!" Rage says as he extends an arm and a strange energy flows on to his arm then spreads through his body. As it passes his neck he grew sharp spiny looking neck fur and his head grew more quills. His fur was darkened and his eyes glow amber but were still emerald green underneath.

"Who's this?" Dark Rage asks "What's this forms name?"

"I am…" he responds in a gruff voice as his arms from into blades "Blood Rage." He says dashing at high speeds slashing at his opponent who keeps dodging to the best of his ability but soon he gets stabbed in the chest.

"Ack!" he gasps as Rage removes the blade hand and Dark Rage coughs up blood before Rage turns his arm back to normal and reaches into Dark Rage's chest making his grunt again before Rage pulls out his heart which was still beating in his hand. "No…" Dark Rage begs looking at his heart in Rage's hand blood seeping from it "p-ple…" he was unfortunately unable to finish as Rage squishes the heart in his hand making blood spurt on him and the ground around him.

(Music end)

Rage powers down and uses some magic to clean himself before breaking the barricade on his friends and helping Fluttershy, and Rarity who had taken the most hits from the shocks up. "Are you guys okay?" he asks

"Yeah…thanks." Rainbow Dash says

"So now what?" Ace asks

"Why don't we ask around?" Christain suggests before a red fox comes out of nowhere and stops by them obviously it was a female. Over her left eye was a scar along with a patch of white. Her hair was done up in a ponytail. On her neck was a spiked choker. She had on a leather jacket that was unzipped to show a gray T-shirt. On her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves which were put up in a battle ready position. Bellow that was a pair of green shorts and orange sneaker. Her most distinctive feature was the fact like Miles she had not one but two tails.

"C….can you help me?" she asks panting "th…they're..after me" she looks to see Dark Spawns advancing after her

"I got this one." Icezer says his hand glowing light blue "Polar Wind!" he yells as a gust of wind freezes the dark spawns into bitter ice before they fall down and shatter to millions of bits and shards.

"Thanks…" the fox sighs "I was fighting just a few then more and more showed soon I was out numbered and ran. I was lucky I ran into you guys. The name's Scarlet the Fox."

"Well I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." Rage says then points out his pals "This is, Ace, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Christain the Hedgehog, Axel the Hedgehog, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Lunar Relic, Nazo, Chip and my brothers Iceer and Xage Chaotic the Hedgehogs" he introduces each of them.

"Rage Chaotic as in the Chaos Guardian?" she asks

"How did you know that?" he replies

"I overheard Eggman talking about you one time when I was one of his damn lab rats." She says "You're a hero aren't you so what brings you all here?"

"The Dark Legion." Icezer replies

"They are a group that has been causing trouble in Mobius and Equestria which we thought we defeated but they are back." Twilight adds to Icezer's explanation

"What about you? Why are you here?" Ace asks

"Well I was following this man who had taken a laser from me which I stole from Eggman. I got it back but it's busted." She says "He was large and wearing some kind of black coat then he called those beasts on me and well you know the rest." Scarlet responds

"Did he smell of alcohol by any chance?" Rage asks and she nods "That would have been Noah, he's one of the Dark Legions lower members."

"Lower?" she asks

"Well they have levels based on their power, the strongest are their Dark Masters. In fact from the sound of it he probably was following orders from one of them." Rage explains as they begin walking

"So you are looking for them?" she asks and they nod "Can I join you guys? I want to show them a thing or two for messing with my stuff!"

"The more the merrier." Rage shrugs "you guys okay with that?" he asks but no objections were thrown "Alright Scarlet," he says "You can come along. Real quick are you good at anything in particular?" he asks,

"Why would you want to know?" she replies

"Each of us have our skills." Twilight says "I am the bookworm who can get all the info we need on certain things. Icezer is good with stealth. Xage is a gifted engineer along with Rage. Ace is good with battles and using Chaos as well as Rage. Applejack is good with the muscle stuff, Fluttershy's a good medic, Rarity is good with keeping everyone's clothing nice and tidy. Rainbow Dash is an amazing scout. And then Rage is kind of our leader you could say, he knows this place better than anyone else besides Christain who is our other darkness expert. Rage is skilled at fighting, Chaos use and magic he is quite the unique guy. Then pen is…well I don't know much one her yet but she is useful!"

"Twilight that's enough." Rage says before turning to quill as they walk along the forest path "The other thing about me is I hate being in the spotlight. I don't like boasting and hate others boasting about me and my abilities or accomplishments."

"Makes sense so where are we headdin'?" she asks

"Right now we don't know." Ace replies

**To be continued**

**Ace and Spade belong to sonic3461**

**Pen belongs to decode9**

**Noah belongs to Christain Ape99**

**Scarlet belongs to broncogirl6**


	14. Chapter 14: The World of Darkness

**Chapter 14: The World of Darkness**

**A/N time to introduce the Character themes! OC owners please let me know what you want for a theme**

**Rage Chaotic/Prince Burning Rage-Open Your Heart~Crush 40**

**Twilight: Live and Learn~Crush 40**

**Rainbow Dash—Number one~Bleach**

**Icezer: Believe in myself SA2 Ver.~Kaz Silver**

**Rarity: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure)**

**Christain: A Stranger I remain (Maniac Agenda Mix)~Metal Gear Rising: Rvengance**

**Xager: The War Still Rage's Within~ Metal Gear Rising: Revengance**

**Metal Rage "Rez": Free~ Sonic Free Riders**

**Ace: Blade of Tear's What I'm Made of remix**

**Ash: N/A**

**Nazo: Time eater (Sonic Generations)**

**Pen: N/A**

**Spark: N/A**

**Noah:**

**Fluttershy: Simple And Clean~Kingdom Hearts**

**Applejack: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.)**

**Mephilies: Collective Consciousness~ Metal Gear Rising: Revengance**

**Spade: One Winged Angel-Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts 2**

With the battle over the group moves on continuing into the unknown lands before them. "So, where are we?" Twilight asks

"Honestly I have no idea…" Rage says "This isn't any Dark World I have been to before…"

"Same with me." Christain adds "I have no clue where this is and that worries me."

"Shh!" Scarlet shushes them

"What's up Scarlet?" Ash asks

"I hear something…" she hisses as they look to see two figures in the black Dark Legion coats.

"some of their lackeys." Ace whispers

"let's see if we can't overhear any information that would be worthwhile." Icezer says silently as they listen in

"So why did Lord Darkness send us here?" the first asks in a female voice

"Well supposedly the group of heroes were reported coming from this direction." The other says, a male for sure the deep gruff voice confirmed it

"if you say so…" the girl sighs "Don't see why he'd send us this far west of the HQ though."

"There we go." Rainbow smiles "We are heading in the right direction

"Hold it…" Xage says "Something doesn't add up… the only way that they could have gotten here is if they could run at the speed of sound or faster since we haven't moved that much and I know that a city housing a castle above would give off a glow… the timing is too perfect."

"Care to test that?" Rage asks sending a Bladedancer through them

"What was that?" the woman asks

"Dunno let's get it!" the man says as they chase it as fast as they could which was fairly slow.

"Impossible." Rage says "If what you say is true Xage then this is a set=up."

"Very good my fine friends." A chuckles comes from behind them as the turn to see…Nix

"Nix?" Xage asks

"You thought of this?" Rage asks

"Oh yes… and you all fell for it!" he laughs as a cage of energy traps everyone but Rage.

"you better let us go or else!" Chip yells

"Nix!" Nazo yells

"Why Nazo, whatever are you doing there?" Nix asks "Oh right you belong with the weaklings!"

"Yeah well this 'weakling' has kicked you ass more than ten times!" Rage yells back

"Yet look at this… the hunters have become the hunted." Dark Gaia says appearing with Spark next to him

"What does Darkness want now?" Nix asks

"Kill Rage, and take the others." Dark Gaia says "We can turn them to the Darkness."

"alright." Nix replies pulling a gun out "no hard feelings right Rage?"

"You won't get away with this!" Rage yells

"Your right I won't because I already _Have_" Nix laughs pulling the trigger and Rage's eyes shrink as he looks to the blood in his gut

(Music: Sora's Sacrifice-Kingdom Hearts)

"RAGE!" Icezer and the mane 6 scream in horror as the crimson hedgehog falls to the ground barly breathing with the Emeralds falling out of his pouch.

"Oh how the mighty fall!" Nix laughs as they go to the cage "As for the rest of you… you will make some fine additions to our army." He chuckles phasing into the cage and putting a hand on Rainbow Dash "Especially you my prismatic friend." He chuckles as she tries to bite him "Now, now don't be hasty now."

"shut up!" Rainbow half yells half cries.

"We'll never join you!" Christain yells

"Just you wait Christain." Dark Gaia says as they take the six away leaving the bleeding out Rage to watch them.

"No…" he says softly trying to move

"Just sit still." Spark says "If you are going to die why not try to live a little longer." She say as Nix turns to leave. She sounded as if she never wanted any of this to happen which confused Rage.

"Spark let's go." He says and she reluctantly turns and follows him.

'I was supposed to protect them…and Equestria…now I have failed…I am sorry guys…" Rage says feeling his eyes close.

(music end)

Nearby two middle aged male wolves and a female were gathering flowers when the heard the echo of the gunshot. "What was that?" the female asks, she was pink with simple black clothing on and a small field knife which had some sap on it.

"That sounded like a gun shot." The eldest male said. He was a dark gray wolf with red eyes. He had mid length black hair with some red highlights. He wore a black shirt with a shield of light blue. Under it was a pair of dark gray shorts held up by a belt with different pouches. Hooked to the belt was the sash to a sword sheath where a dark red hilt could be seen on the top of the sheath's sash like strap was a small plate of armor dark red with a hint of black here and there. "But what about that energy…" he says standing up and looking off in the direction the shot came from

"What energy?" the younger male asks, this one was white with blue eyes. On him was a light blue shirt and white gloves.

"It felt weird…" the other said

"Weirder then Pence not wearing pants Joseph?" the female asks the elder wolf

"Oh yeah that's funny Olet." Joseph responds with a growl "you think that's all that weird?"

"Well we wear pants don't we?" she asks

"That's out of the question!" Joseph barks

"GUYS!" Pence yells "Instead of arguing we should see what that was!"

"Pence is right." Joseph says "c'mon," he calls running off with the other two behind him. After passing over the hill the see a crimson body and they run down to find Rage. Olet runs over and puts a hand on his neck

"He still has a pulse.. it's weak but he's still alive." She says

"Hold up!" Pence yells grabbing Joseph before he could approach the crimson hedgehog "What are those?" he asks

"They look like emeralds." Olet says

"Let go!"Joseph says running over to the crimson hedgehog "If he still has a pulse then I can save him." He says casting a green aura and slowly Rage's wounds heal. "Pence help me get this hedgehog back to the hideout!" He says looking at him. The smaller wolf runs over and the two pick him up and begin the trek back.

(?)

Rage slowly opens his eyes to see a ceiling of stone above him. He then slowly and painfully sits up. "Wh…where am I?" he asks himself as Joseph walks by and then notices he was awake and turns to enter with a surprised look.

"You are awake!" he says

"Yeah…" Rage groans seeing the blood on his clothing was gone.

"You're Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog aren't you?" the kid asks

"How did you know that?" Rage asks

"Well you are no stranger to this place… Darkness has your face out everywhere." He responds

"Well who are you exactly?" Rage asks as the other two join him

"Well my name is Joseph but everyone calls me Joe, this is my brother Pence and my sister Olet. We found you in the forest shot." The young man responds

"You…saved me? Why am I not the enemy?" Rage asks confused

"Guys why don't I talk with Rage here." Joseph says as the two nod and leave closing the door and Joseph sits in a chair "Well Rage… my brother, sister and I are rebels." He says "Darkness killed our mom and dad so we swore vengeance somehow but we can't… if it was not for the energy those emeralds of yours give off we'd have never found you."

"You could sense them?" Rage asks

"Yeah only me though… the other two looked at me like I was crazy." Joseph responds "Those are the Chaos Emeralds aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Rage says "look I am greatful and all that you saved me but I need to find where Darkness and his Dark Legion reside they captured my friends. I wish I could stay but I need to save them… he said he was going to corrupt them." Rage stands up "I am surprised that a Chaos user is in this realm but I can speak another time with you about that right now I must go save my friends."

"I am going with you." Joseph says "I can't let him corrupt anymore innocent people… not like he did to my other brother Andrew."

"Look Joe I like your desire to help but I can't let you come." Rage says "It's dangerous."

"I have broken into their fortress before." Joe responds "I can take you there and help you save them." Rage stands there and thinks "besides you owe me… and if you let me help you out in taking care of the Dark Legion then we will be even."

"Well… if you are that willing I will let you come." Rage says as Joe nods and the walk to the entrance to the small hideout

"Joe are you going with Rage?" Pence asks and he nods

"Let me come too!" Olet says

"Olet no… I am going with Rage alone… please take care of Pence." Joe replies

"Make sure to come back Joe oaky?" Pence begs and Joe nods as he and Rage leave

**To be continued!**


	15. Chapter 15: Rescue Mission

**Chapter 15: Rescue Mission**

**Rage Chaotic/Prince Burning Rage-Open Your Heart~Crush 40**

**Twilight: Live and Learn~Crush 40**

**Rainbow Dash—Number one~Bleach**

**Icezer: Believe in myself SA2 Ver.~Kaz Silver**

**Rarity: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure)**

**Christain: A Stranger I remain (Maniac Agenda Mix)~Metal Gear Rising: Rvengance**

**Xager: The War Still Rage's Within~ Metal Gear Rising: Revengance**

**Metal Rage "Rez": Free~ Sonic Free Riders**

**Ace: Blade of Tear's What I'm Made of remix**

**Ash: N/A**

**Nazo: Time eater (Sonic Generations)**

**Pen: Meaning of Birth (Tales of the Abyss)**

**Spark: Wilderness of Sadness (Tales of Symphonia Dawn of The New World)**

**Noah: I want to rule the world**

**Fluttershy: Simple And Clean~Kingdom Hearts**

**Applejack: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.)**

**Mephilies: Collective Consciousness~ Metal Gear Rising: Revengance**

**Spade: One Winged Angel-Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Joseph the Wolf: I am(all of me)-Crush 40~Shadow the Hedgehog 2005**

**[NEW] Lightning Stiker Theme: N/A**

**[NEW] Silver Sunshine theme: N/A**

**DARK LEGION FORTRESS: DUNGEON**

The group was sitting unhappily in a large cell thinking on what they could do. Rainbow Dash was on one of the beds looking longingly at a picture of her and Rage that they took with Scootaloo. "Why?" she asks feeling a stream of tears rush to her.

"Lucky you guys… looks like some new company." A guard says as a light blue Pegasus with long black hair highlighted with purple tips. Her elegant purple wings were tipped black. Her hooves had black gloves on them and her tail looked to be messed up from struggling. She lifts her head up and a white headband and purple eyes were now revealed. As she stood up a pair of headphones were thrown at her knocking her down again.

The next prisoner was a familiar face… it was Silver Sunshine or SS as he preferred. SS was a gray hedgehog with shadows quill design. His eyes were light blue and half closed from exhaustion. His white shirt was torn along with his black long coat and gray jeans. The only things that appeared unscathed was his gloves, metal belt, black and gray shoes, black glasses and scarf.

"Silver Sunshine?!" Christain was the first to run over and help him up "What happened?"

"I was overwhelmed…" he grunts

"have I seen you people around before?" the Pegasus asks readjusting her headphones

"May have, we've been around Equestria a lot recently." Twilight says

"You're Princess Twilight!" the Pegasus exclaims

"and you are?" she asks

"My name is Lightning Striker but you can me Lightning." She says pointing a hoof at herself giving off an attitude much like Rainbow Dash. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well if you want to know, we were captured after a battle." Icezer says trying to break the chains on him

"Cut that out!" the guard says "Those cannot be broken by normal means!"

"You're lucky they are keeping my powers back otherwise id have frozen you two and made me a pair of ice sculptures for my home!" Icezer barks in anger at the guards who just laughs "Just you wait…." Icezer growls

"I assume you were captured the same way?" Xage asks Lightning

"Oh no… I was curious when I saw a portal of energy and it wasn't long after I was captured." She replies

**SOMEWHERE NEARBY**

Joseph was leading Rage through the forest that he was ambushed in. they soon come to the entrance of a tunnel. "Here we go. These tunnels connect directly into the drainage system of their fortress. Just under them." He says opening the latch allowing Rage in first before closing it behind them.

"It's pitch black in here…" Rage says before Joseph lights a torch

"Come on we have no time to lose." He says continuing forward with Rage not too far behind

'don't worry guys I will be there soon.' Rage thinks following Joseph as close as he could

Back in the fortress Darkness and Dark Gaia were walking down to the dungeon before stopping in front of the cell with the group of mobians and ponies. "Time to go." Darkness says to the guards who nod and open the cell escorting them out of it and into a room with a vertical slab of stone held up by chains emitting a dark aura.

"no…it isn't possible…" Christain whispers

"The Chains of Darkness…" Icezer says with a small squeak of fear. He knew them all too well… the chains that corrupted him once and made him fight his own brothers until he was saved.

Back in the tunnels Rage and Joseph slip through a small grate within the drainage passages. Right as they entered a familiar aura shrouded Rage's senses "Impossible…" he says in surprise

"What's wrong Rage?" Joseph asks

"The Chains of Darkness… they are here…" Rage says

"how?!" Joseph asks "I destroyed them not too long ago!"

"What do you mean I did the same!" Rage responds

"yeah you destroyed them but someone revived them I bet you know who. Anyway if my blade destroyed them then they should be impossible to reform the energy should be nulled." Joseph responds

"Blade?" Rage asks

"My sword known as The Sun's Wrath is a blade bathed in light any darkness it touches should be disrupted and the Chains of Darkness should have been but who could have brought them back?" Joseph asks

"It doesn't matter." Rage says "Darkness is about to use it to corrupt my friends! I won't let that happen!" Rage yells running ahead with Joseph not far behind

"do you have a plan?" he asks

"No," Rage says and Joseph looks at him like he was crazy as they run around a corner "but if it makes you feel more at ease then here's a plan; break in, kick ass and get outta there with the others."

"Rage are you insane?!" Joseph asks "No one has even just busted into their fortress blindly and lived to tell about it!"

"Well that will make us the first," Rage responds

Back with the others Darkness had gathered, Nix, Dark Gaia, Dark Rage, Noah, Spark and some others to watch. "How does it feel?" Darkness asks them "Knowing you are about to be lost to darkness and nothing can save you?" he laughs looking at Rainbow Dash "You first my prismatic little thorn." He smriks as she is grabbed and hooked up by energy shackles as Darkness looks at the others "Do not fret you will join her shortly." He smiles as Rainbow Dash is struck with beams of dark energy making her scream in pain

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight and her friends yell

"Silence!" the guard hisses shocking the others

Not too far from the room was Rage and Joseph running through the halls of the lower floor. Rage's ear twitches as he heard Rainbow's scream. "RAINBOW DASH!" he yells picking up his pace forcing Joseph to try and keep up.

"Rage…can you slow down?" he asks

"No can do! They have already started on Rainbow Dash as the first!" he yells back

Inside Darkness was looking pleased along with the others as they watch Rainbow Dash resist the darkness. "My, my, my Rainbow Dash sure is a fighter." Nix says

"She won't last too much longer" Noah chuckles

"It won't be long now…" Darkness laughs when a bang was heard on the door "What was that?" he asks before the door blows open and a blur of red dashes through and snaps the energy holders breaking the large slab making dust cover the area and grabs Rainbow Dash and stands shadowed out by the dust.

"Who is that?!" Dark Gaia yells

(Music- Open You Heart ~Theme of Rage Chaotic~)

Slowly the dust spreads and everyone coughs covering their face. "Dammit!" Darkness coughs before the dust finally clears and everyone looks back to see… Rainbow Dash standing with a happy smile with a red glowing figure. The glow disappears to show… Rage with his Blade of Chaos resting on his shoulders.

"Guess who?" he asks with a smirk

"RAGE?!" Darkness yells

"this is impossible! I know I killed you! That gunshot made your healing powers useless how can you still be alive!?" Nix yells in anger and surprise

"I thought you would have learned by now…" Rage chuckles "I die hard. But if you must know I had help." He smiles as Joseph jumps in

"Sorry I am late." He chuckles as Darkness looks at him surprised

"Joe _YOU_ helped him?!" he exclaims in surprise

"Hello Father…" Joseph growled

"Father?" Rage asks "I thought you said he killed your father."

"He did… Darkness killed the father who was normal…a caring loving father who would give his life to protect us… then you showed your true colors." Joseph growls

"I thought I told you he was our enemy!" Darkness hisses in anger

"No he's _YOUR _enemy not mine!" Joseph responds

"Enough talk get them!" Darkness yells as the guards and a horde of Dark Spawns leap for Rage, Rainbow Dash and Joseph. But Rage warps them to the cage the others were in before using a Chaos pulse to shatter it and their chains freeing them.

"oh it's on now!" Xage smiles kicking a dark spawn in the head. Lightning coats his hoofs in electricity and starts attacking her way into the onslaught of enemies

"Xenon Cannon!" SS yells blasting a beam of energy though the crowd

"Hurry up before they are done with them!" Darkness says as all of the members in coats vanish in a flash of darkness

"Chaos Bang!" Ace yells shooting chaos spears at some making minor chaos blasts harming some around him

Icezer soon finds the two guards that were keeping an eye on them in the cell "Got ya!" he laughs before freezing them to solid ice.

Rage was slashing as many as he could back to back with Joe as the numbers start getting to them "Alright time for me to finish this!" Rage grunts countering an attack from the side as he glows "Chaos Tech 108: Darkness Seeker Strike!" he yells throwing a blade of energy in the air and then a flash of light hits each enemy finishing the rest off.

After a few minute of recovery the group gathers and Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity all dog pile Rage with a group hug "You're alive!" they cheer

"yeah thanks to Joe here." Rage smiles after they let go "He and his brother and sister Pence and Olet found me bleeding out. They took me in and saved my life."

"Thank you Joe." Rainbow Dash bows "You saved my special somepony and I am very greatful."

"As for the rest of us." Xage says and the group nods as the place begins to collapse

"Oh no Darkness must be trying to trap us and kill us in the rubble!" Joe says

"I got this." Ace says "Rage?" he asks and throws a Chaos Emeralds at him "Chaos Control!" he yells and with a flash of light they were back in the Palace of Friendship.

"Everyone okay?" Rage asks and they all nod standing up, Rage then sees the two guards frozen on his shoulders "Icezer what is with them?"

"I had a promise to keep" Icezer responds with a devious grin

"now what?" Rarity asks

"I have no idea…" Rage sighs "after such a near death experience I think I need some rest."

**To be continued**

**credits:**

**Ace belongs to Sonic 3461**

**Silver Sunshine belongs to Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog**

**Lightning Striker belongs to Skyler Hope Universe**

**Rage, Joe, Darkness, Icezer, Xage, Christain, Dark Rage, Nix and Lunar Relic belong to me (sonicfan0987)**

**Spark and Pendragon Quill belong to Decode9**

**Sonic The Hedgehog and related characters and materials belong to SEGA, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and related characters and materials belong to Hasbro I claim no rights or ownership of either series or their characters and other contents**

**Noah belongs to Christain Ape99**

**Xenon concept belongs to Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog**

**Elemental Chaos belongs to me**

**Nazo belongs to Chalkera X (or however its spelled) **

**certain Chaos abilities belong to sonic3461**


	16. Chapter 16: Revengance

**Chapter 16: Revengance**

**A/N: Well with this chapter Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 14 is officially my longest fanfiction! And I could not have done it without the help from authors who submitted OC's and helped with ideas. Or just reviews so thank you!**

It was the middle of the night and Rage was adjusting his gloves and looked out of the window as Rainbow Dash rolls over to look at him "Rage what are you doing?" she asks

"I have someplace to be." Rage says "Something I need to do alone…or else…"

"Rage what is it?" Rainbow Dash asks

"It was Xerg he challenged me to a duel and I have to otherwise he threatened your life." Rage responds before leaving without another word

"Good luck Rage…" Rainbow says

**Dark Mobius**

Rage appears and instantly some of the dark legion's dark spawns attacked him. Without thinking he sliced them through and through. He then heard a voice… "So Rage Chaotic I see you made it." Xerg says appearing

"What to you want Xerg?" Rage asks "Even I know you aren't stupid enough to challenge me to a duel."

"Oh your right." Xerg laughs "I came to talk."

"Well that was one hell of a way to greet a man you want to talk to." Rage responds

"Tell me Rage you say you fight as your duty but I know it's more then that… you waged war on darkness out of your own agenda but why?" Xerg asks

"Oh I see a what's worth fighting for thing." Rage chuckles "well I do it to protect those from what lurks in the dark…. I have seen what it will do to people and I don't want others to suffer the same fate I did." He sighs

"so slicing and killing up other people without mercy is your answer?" Xerg asks

"You mean the Dark Spawns?" Rage asks and Xerg nods "Nonsense they are just beasts made of darkness!"

Are they Rage? Or are you just saying that?" Xerg asks

"I would know if they were people! Those things attack with no mercy no thought for what they are doing!" Rage yells

Xerg then snaps and more Dark Spawns appear from the shadows "did you ever take time to listen?" he asks

Rage was about to responds when a flood of voices hits him

"Why me? Why did I trust them?"

"I had no option but I had no idea this is what it meant!"

"do I have to fight him? Even after the way he slaughtered the others?"

"You hear that? The remorse of the people who chose this path!" Xerg smiles

Rage stands in shock "well they chose it… and that was their problem." He responds

"I had no idea this is what I signed up for!"

"Did they?" Xerg asks as he orders them to attack Rage who slowly blocks the attacks and hesitates on his counters. The shock of the fact he had been killing innocent people was biting him hard… by the time he was done his emotions had him tired…

"so what will happen when the protector is lost?" Xerg asks

"this feeling…" Rage pants he had never felt it before… "What..is it?"

"Only nature running its course… what you thought this whole time they were just energy forms? But no that the illusion is broken what? You now realize you have been a cold blooded killer the whole time? Don't fret the remorse it's just nature… grass grows, rain falls, the seas rage and the strong hunt the weak. You see Rage you are not so much different from us a killer."

"I..I am not a killer!" Rage growls

"This whole time you held the darkness back knowing it would make you a bloodthirsty killer… but now you know it still held you… you are just as dark as the rest of us!" Xerg laughs

"N-no it's not t-true!" Rage pants struggling to keep his composure

"What was that name you were called as a kid? The one your Family gave you? Rage the Reaper was it?" Xerg asks "back when you fed the darkness… lived up to your family name?" Rage looks at Xerg shocked by his knowledge of Rage's early past which he had tried so hard to forget himself. "You should have kept it… then we wouldn't be here. You'd have joined us and none of this would have ever happened. So what do you say? How about we end this foolishness… once you side with us!"

"…You know what Xerg…" Rage pants "I maybe I was wrong…" Rage stuggles to get up and Xerg runs over to him

"So I got through huh?" he asks brushing Rage off "We will rid this universe of pointless fights and bloodshed by having darkness rule with an iron fist keeping everyone in line! What do ya say?" he asks putting a hand out and Rage shakes it

"You're not crazy…" Rage huffs as Xerg pulls him into a friendly hug "You're bat-shit insane!" he yells pushing him out of the hold and kicking Xerg back "I locked that darkness away and I have known it was back for quite a while… that is what my Blood Form is isn't it?" he chuckles "but do you really want to know why I got that name?" Rage chuckles glowing as he slowly merges to his Blood Form "Because… you should always fear the reaper's rage!" he yells slicing a blade at Xerg

"So… I guess there is no getting through to him is there?" Xerg sighs "very well I will kill you here then!" he yells

(Music: The Stains of Time-Metal Gear Rising: Revengance)

Xerg leaps for Rage who blocks the attack before countering only for Xerg to hit him in the back. "You are no match for me!" he laughs

"Oh yeah?" Rage laughs as a large amount of energy forms "Dark Chaos Salvation!" he yells as the energy explodes badly injuring Xerg. "You want to know something Xerg…. If you really want to know what I fight the darkness for it is to get revenge on it for what it has done to me and to avenge those I were unable to protect so I guess you could say… I want Revengance." He chuckles

"You…are…one…of…a…kind….Rage…The…Hedgehog…" Xerg gasps with his dying breath as Rage forms back to normal

"you're damn right about that." Rage says before returning home and collapsing on the couch from sheer exhaustion

(Music End)

**To be continued**

**I know it's short but hay it's Christmas time and I needed an excuse to tell you guys that I will take a break for the next few days to be with some family. So until the next time this is Sonicfan0987 signing off!**


	17. Chapter 17: Finale

**Chapter 17: Finale**

Rage awakens the next morning to see Rainbow Dash outside working on the cloud busting. He get's through his morning routine and heads over to Rainbow Dash's place on a cloud where she was now relaxing. "Morning sleepyhead." she chuckles at him

"Morning Dashie..." Rage says with a yawn "What's up with you?"

"Nothing just clearing the skies like I do every morning." Rainbow Dash smiles "Oh this came for you." she says handing Rage a letter with Celestia's royal stamp "From the princess"

"I see that." Rage says opening it. "Rage I need you Rainbow Dash and Ace to report to Canterlot at once." he mumbles "Hrm... that sounds suspicious."

"How so?" Rainbow Dash asks

"it asks for you Ace and I." Rage says "well let's get going." Rage sighs as they fly by to see Ace on a path in Ponyville before diving down to meet him. "Ace!" Rage greets

"Rage, Rainbow Dash what's up?" he chuckles in response

"No time to explain but Celestia wants you Rainbow Dash and I in Canterlot." Rage says

"Alright I got us." Ace says using Chaos Control to warp to Canterlot Castle they walking to the throne room which was darkened all but the red carpet and thrones along with Celestia could be seen.

"You three are here..." Celestia says "Predictable." she chuckles

"What?!" the three gasp

(Music: Theme of the Ing~Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)

Suddenly Changelings and Dark Spawns are reveled as the fog lifts. "What the hell is this?" Ace asks

"A set up!" Rage growls

"You were right Rage it did sound a little suspicious!" Rainbow Dash says as the three get ready for battle

"What have you done with the real princess?!" Rage asks as 'Celestia' changes into Queen Chrysalis

"She and her sister are being...well kept." she laughs darkly "As for you three... you are the only three left who are not under my control and because you all are so wise at figuring this stuff out I thought I would kill you instead." Chrysalis replies

"In your dreams!" Ace yells leaping for an attack at her but a Changeling knocks him back first

"you think I would just let you walk up to me and smack me?" Chrysalis laughs "You are foolish... after all I am more powerful then all of you with all of the Ponies in Equestria feeding my power!"

"Not all!" Rainbow Dash says standing up proudly

"Oh that's right miss Rainbow Dash you still are free..." Chrysalis sighs "Too bad too... you would be a great leader for my...Wonderbolts." Chrysalis chuckles making Rainbow Dash look wide eyed at her

"Don't do it Rainbow Dash!" Ace yells trying to get the Changeling off of him

"She's trying to trick you!" Rage says to her before punching a Dark Spawn that tried to leap for an attack.

"Am I?" Chrysalis asks as Spitfire, Fleetfoor and Soarin fly in from the windows

Rainbow walks up to Chrysalis and looks at her "RAINBOW NO!" Rage screams trying to run for her but is tackled from behind by multiple Changelings. "DON'T DO IT!"

"Thank you Queen Chrysalis." Rainbow Dash says with a bow "It would be an honor..." Rage then uses a Chaos Blast to force the piling Changelings off him "But..." Rainbow grins slyly as she bucks Chrysalis in the chin "My friends mean more to me then that!"

"Grrr... You will pay with your lives!" Queen Chrysalis yells in anger leaping at the three. "Attack my minions! Show no mercy!" she yells as the Changelings and Dark Spawns leap for the group.

"Bureijingukaosu!" Rage yells as he summons his sword he activates it making it burn with a fire of Ultima Chaos "Now let's go!" he says slicing through rows and rows of enemies. Rainbow Dash was sing the Chaos Spear technique Rage taught her and Ace was attacking with multiple forms of Chaos as well. Soon most of the forces were gone and Chrysalis along with a few other remained.

"Damn it if you want something done you gotta do it yourself!" Chrysalis curses releasing a dark aura

(Music Change: L'oscurita Dell'iggnato~Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)

Chrysalis looks at the three heroes with disgust "You have made a fool of me for the last time!" she yells "Prepare to meet your end!" Chrysalis then blasts a beam of darkness at the group who easily dodge it.

"Is that all you got?!" Rage taunts looking back at Chrysalis before she shape shifts into Sonic.

"I have more to come!" the Sonic form says in Chrysalis' voice "Just you wait!" she laughs running around in a circle to form a vortex.

"Not if I can help it!" Ace yells making a Chaos Vortex to cancel out Chrysalis' who looks at him in anger

"Nice save Ace." Rage says

"Learned it from you." Ace chuckles as the two ready their swords

"Now what are you going to do?" Rainbow Dash asks before Chrysalis morphs in to Shadow the Hedgehog holding a machine gun.

"Aw crap..." Rage says before screaming "RUN!" as the three run as fast as they can to avoid the barrage of gun fire. The face it was a gun Chrysalis had made with her change she didn't have to reload it which mean a never ending rain of bullets.

"What do we do?!" Rainbow asks

"Keep running!" Rage yells as the three run around for a minute as Rage builds energy "Now!" he yell s "Chaos Spindash!" he says launching himself at Chrysalis from behind before she could react knocking the gun out of her hand. Ace takes his chance and grabs it breaking it in one smash against his knee.

"That's it!" Chrysalis yells in anger morphing into Mephilies the Dark and summoning more Dark Spawns

"At this rate we will be fighting until we die from exhaustion!" Ace says

"I hate to run from a fight but..." Rage sighs "There is no winning this one!" he says as he glows again with energy "Chaos Finisher: Ultima Chaos Strike!" Rage yells as large pillars of Ultima Chaos hit the foes making a large opening the he uses to grab his two friends and run through out of the castle.

"This isn't over!" Chrysalis yells from the broken wall "We will find you!"

**To be continued in... Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 15**

**and that is the end of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 14! this story will continue in the 15****th**** so any OC's you want to transfer over let me know you want to in a review or PM but do not send a whole new form the same info will be used!**

**And with that a quick preview of HCC15**

_The Dark Legion is rising and Chrysalis has taken over Equestria. Rage, Rainbow Dash and Ace the three who avoided capture must find a way to free Equestria and finish off the Dark Legion once an for all. If they fail however all hope will be lost..._


End file.
